Love's A Battlefield
by VampirePrincessCindy
Summary: An alternate ending to Shadow Kiss what if Dimitri wasn't turned, but instead he took Tasha's offer? FULL SUMMARY INSIDE! ON HOLD BEING REVISED
1. Summary

_**Love's a Battlefield Summary**_

An alternate ending to Shadow Kiss what if Dimitri wasn't turned, but instead he took Tasha's offer? What will happen when Rose finds out, will she be able to move on? Will Rose be able to continue her training or will she fall back into her old ways? What will happen when Dimitri and Tasha come for Christian's graduation? Will they be able to co-exist or will someone go too far for Revenge?

_**I know I had this story up before but because of some of the reviews. I decided to take it down to re-edited it and I also got a beta. So I want to say thank you to**_ **ItaSaku1 **_**for agreeing to be my beta for my stories. So please enjoy and please be kind of enough to review the more reviews I get the more inspired I get to write faster.**_


	2. Worst Day Ever

**Disclaimer ~I do not own any of the characters Richelle Mead does. Although I do want to own Adrian :D **

**_AN: I had it posted before but I took it down since I didn't have the time to write it. _Special thanks to ItaSaku1 for being my Beta.**

* * *

**Worst Day Ever**

As everyone walks out of the cave Dimitri grabs my hand and squeezes it and gives me a quick kiss on the check. He ran ahead to catch up I was not too far behind. Dimitri and the rest of the team had just walked out of the cave when all of a sudden I was hit with nausea but the Strigoi grabbed me before I could react and just like that he had me. I let out a scream to warn the others that were ahead of me. As soon as the scream left my mouth I saw my Dimitri turn and I saw the look of fear on his face, but it wasn't in fear of the Strigoi it was fear for me. When our eyes met I mouthed the words 'I love you' to him, and that was all he needed. He came running full force towards me with my mom, Christian, Alberta and even Stan in toe. Dimitri was the first one to get close and as soon as he was about a foot away. That's when the Strigoi bit down into my neck and as the Strigoi did this all I could think was that the last person I would ever see was the love of my life Dimitri.

When Dimitri saw this well he just lost all self-control. I saw the look in his eyes that made me want to run and hide. It was like he was possessed by the devil or something and as soon as he got near, the Strigoi just tossed me to the side as if I was a rag doll. The last thing I saw before passing out was Dimitri fighting the Strigoi that had bitten me and then it all went dark. I felt like I was being bounced around, when I opened my eyes a little I saw that Dimitri was carrying me I looked up and that's when I saw a lone tear run down is face. I reached up to wipe it away before anyone could see it and he looked down at me with a mile upon his face.

* * *

**Dimitri's Point of View (DPOV)**

As I walked out of the cave with the rest of the rescue team I was the happiest man alive. I had everything I ever wanted in life. I had the most beautiful girlfriend in the world and I had a job that I loved. All of a sudden I was pulled out of my thoughts by a scream, but it wasn't just anyone screaming it was Rose. As soon I as I realized it I turned to see a Strigoi with his arm around Rose, and as I took in the site before me I saw Rose mouth the words 'I love you'. Without even thinking I took off running towards Rose and I was about a foot away when the Strigoi bit down into Rose's neck. I heard her scream and saw the look on her face the look that told me she knew she was going to die. I would be damn if this Strigoi was going to kill Rose, after us finally giving into our feelings and deciding that we could be together. I don't know what happened but I lost all the self-control that I had ever had, it was like someone just took over my body. The next thing I knew was that I was attacking and beating this Strigoi to a pulp. After a good five minutes I finally staked him and put him out of his misery. I looked towards my left and I see Rose on the ground and blood just flowing out of her neck. I ran over to her. The first thing I did was check for her pulse she had one but it was very faint. I then held her in my arms.

"Roza can you hear me wake up" she looked so pale, picking her up in my arms with my hand on her neck trying to stop the bleeding and I began to run as fast as I could. As I was running I could feel someone touching my face and when I looked down at her in my arms I saw that she had just wiped away the tear that escaped my eye. I just looked at her and smiled it was all I could do at the moment without showing my true feelings. She smiled back and then passed out I honestly thought that I had lost her and that she was dead.

Once behind the safety of the wards I set Rose down and had the Princess heal her, picking her up again I took off towards the infirmary. I stood against the wall while the doctors and nurses did what they had to do. Once they left I pulled over a chair and placed it beside her bed. I placed her hand in mine, and began to brush the hairs out of her face.

"Roza you have to come back to me. You can't leave me now, not after all the fighting you put up for me to admit that I love you. Please Roza I need you." I whispered to her.

As soon as the words left my mouth I felt the tears run down my check. I quickly wiped them away as I heard someone coming into the room. I turned to see that it was Janine and I got up and walked away from Rose's bedside. As she looked down at her I think she realized just how close she came to losing her.

"Thank you for what you did back there Guardian Belikov."

"You welcome Guardian Hathaway."

I sat with Rose all night until Alberta came in and she looked me over.

"Dimitri, would you like to go and shower?" I just looked at her.

"I'm not going anywhere until Rose wakes up and I'm not leaving her side again." She then looked at me with a sad smile.

"Dimitri I can see that you love her, but would you really want her to wake up and see you covered in her blood?" It then hit me that since bringing her back I was still in the same clothes. I had no choice but to go clean up. I just hoped that she didn't wake up while I was gone.

"Fine than, call me if she wakes up?" As I got up I leaned over and kissed Rose on the forehead and whispered

"I Love you Roza and please come back to me. I need you." I headed back to my room to take a quick shower I wanted to be there when she woke up. I went into the bathroom and turned the hot water on, as it was running I took my shoes off, it was the first time I had actually looked at them since the attack. I then did something that I have never done before; I stepped in the shower with my clothes on. As the hot water was running down my body I watched the trail of blood- that belonged to the woman I love more than anything in the world- wash down the drain. At the site of it washing down the drain I fell to my knees and began to sob. At that very moment I knew I had my answer to the question I had been asking myself over and over again_. If it came down to Rose or the Princess who would I save?_ The answer was now clearer then it could have even been. I would save Rose and with that I had made my choice I had to leave, I had to give the Princess up as my charge. I stepped out of the shower, taking off my wet clothes and throwing them in the garbage. I climbed back into the shower, after about thirty minutes in the shower I stepped out, dried off and got dressed. As soon as I was dressed I call Tasha and inform her that I will be taking the job as her Guardian after all.

I then walked back to the clinic to check on Rose one last time, when I got there everyone was there. I saw Janine, she pulled me off to the side and then she let me have it. She slapped me across my face and started yelling at me.

"What do you think you are doing with my daughter? She is a minor and you are her mentor" I just looked at her, and decided to deny everything.

"What are you talking about?" She then gave me the you-better-not-lie-to-me-or-else-look.

"Don't play with me Belikov; I know about yours and my daughter's relationship, I know it's more than student/teacher." I just looked down, I was caught and I wouldn't and couldn't deny it. I looked her straight in the eye and told her

"You're right we are so much more then student /teacher. We are in love. It doesn't matter anyways after what happened in the caves I have decided to take Tasha's offer to be her guardian."

"Oh and why is that? So you can run away from being punished?"

"No. I will take whatever punishment they give me, which is if you turn me in. The reason I am leaving is because if it ever came down to the Princess or Rose's safety, I would only be able save one of them. I would choose Rose. That's the reason I am taking Tasha's offer to guard her." Janine just looked at me like I had two heads or something before going on.

"If that's the case then maybe its best you leave. That way either Rose's or Princess Vasilisa's future is at risk."

"Would it be alright if I went in to say goodbye to her in private?"

"Of course I could at least give you that since you did save her."

As I walked in the room everyone turned to look at me.

"Alright everyone, let's give Guardian Belikov a minute alone with Rose."

Everyone agreed and I was left there holding her hand and just looking at her wishing that she would just wake up. I knew that when she did wake she would hate me for leaving her after we had finally found a way to be together. I just pray that one day she will be able to forgive me. I then say my goodbyes to everyone and ask Janine to please inform Princess Vasilisa of my decision and departure.

I go back to my room and I start to pack, as I was packing I realized that I was running away from my problems. As I thought about it I came to think of it not as a problem but as a career choice. Guarding Princess Vasilisa would be great, but I would be working very close to Rose and that right there would be a huge distraction for me. I was suddenly pulled out of my thoughts by a knock on my door. I went to the door and opened it to see Princess Vasilisa. I greeted her formally and invited her in. As she walked in I closed the door behind her and I offered her a sit. As she sat there she just looked at me.

"Where you just planning to leave without telling me of the decision you had made?"

"Princess I had asked Guardian Hathaway to inform you of my leaving."

She shook her head and started yelling at me. I had never seen her like this ever; it must have been the side effect of using too much spirit.

"Why are you leaving? Is it something that I did?"

"Of course not, it has nothing to do with you." I sat down and started to explain "It's just that I'm in love with Rose, and after what has happened if I had to choose between her and you I would chose her, and honestly even if I saved Rose. I would still lose her because of the loss of her bond mate. If I saved you and Rose died you would still go crazy and maybe one day kill yourself because of the loss of Rose."

"I understand what you're saying. Are you planning on just leaving Rose while she is still unconscious?"

"If I wait for her to wake it will be even harder for me to leave her. It's best that I leave now to avoid a scene later." We sat and talked some more until it was time for me to leave; I asked that she not tell Rose about the reason for my leaving. She agreed and then she did something I wouldn't have expected from her she hugged me and told me to be safe and if I ever wanted to come back that there would always be a job waiting for me as her guardian.

I was walking to the academy's parking lot when Adrian Ivashkov came up to me and stopped me.

"Belikov where the fuck do you think you're going? You can't just leave Rose like this, it will destroy her." I looked down not wanting to face him, I knew how he felt about Rose, and it was only natural that he would be angry at me for hurting her, so I said the one thing that I thought that I would never say.

"Love fades mine has."

"Belikov you are full of shit or did you forget I can tell when you are lying? Right now you are fucking lying to me, you love Rose. So again why the fuck are you leaving her?"

I was now pissed off that he even had the nerve to ask me anything. He could tell that I love Rose and that I was lying then he could see how much it was killing me to walk away from her especially now. I just lost all control I had.

"Why do you care where I'm going? Now that I am out of the picture you can finally be with Rose the way you want to be. I thought if anything you would be glad that I was leaving for good!" Adrian just looked at me like I had lost my head.

"Belikov if it were under different circumstance than yeah I would be glad you're leaving, but you're running away like a scared little boy and when Rose wakes up to find out that you just left without even fighting for her it will tear her apart." At this point he was really starting to piss me off he's talking like I don't already know this so now I was the one raising my voice.

"Don't you think I know this Ivashkov? I am scared, scared of losing her and guess what? I almost did, so don't you dare stand there and say that I didn't fight for her I fought harder than I have ever fought in my life." With that I walked away and got in the car and drove off.

* * *

_**Okay so what do you guys think Is it good? Does it suck? Please review! Trust me it's a different plot and there will be some interesting characters that will be coming into play later on.**_


	3. Chicago

**Chicago**

**Dimitri's Pont of View (DPOV)**

I had just arrived in Chicago and I was getting my bags from the overhead department. I just couldn't stop thinking about how much Rose was going to hate me. I walked through the tunnel and into the airport. I was soon san into by Tasha she had run up to give me a big hug. As soon as she let go I looked at her.

"It's so good to see you Tasha"

"It's good to see you too Dimka."

"Here let me take that for you" She said as she went to grab my bag.

"I got it Tasha, but thanks anyways."

We proceeded to walk to the car, once we got in I looked at her and told he that once we got back to the apartment that we would need to talk about out little situation. As we walked into the apartment Tasha showed me where I would be staying, she soon left me to get settled in. As I was unpacking I smelt food I was starving considering that I hadn't really eaten anything for almost 48 hours. I walked in to the kitchen just as the food was done. Tasha handed me a plate with food on it and got me a glass of water, she then sat down across from me.

"So why now accept my offer to be my guardian?" Tasha asked. I just looked at her debating whether or not to tell her. I know that she has a thing for me but I can never return those feelings.

"I needed to get away from the Academy since the attack on the school." I told her

"Christian told me about what happened and how you saved Rose." As soon as the name left her mouth I stiffened up a little.

"The real reason that I left the academy was because I had discovered that if I had ever had to choose between Princess Vasilisa and Rose that I would have chosen Rose. I am in love with Rose and when the Strigoi had bit her neck it scared the fuck out of me and the thought that I could have lost the love of my life."

"Wait a minute you left Lissa to guard me because you are in love with Rose?"

"Yes, and with that said, this is also the reason that there will never be anything between us physically, and that I think we should keep it strictly professional."

"Dimka I can give you a family. I know you think you love Rose, but are you really willing to spend the rest of your life alone because of what happened? You and I both know very well what happens when two Dhampirs get together, it is looked down upon. The Moroi world will banish both of you. There is no reason to punish yourself of a life of happiness, and I'm sure Rose would want you to move on too."

"Tasha I don't think I am in love with Rose I KNOW I am, she is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with until the day I die. I don't care what people think of it or how they would react; it's not anyone's business. I know Rose would want me to move on but it will take me time to get over her, just not with the feelings I have for her and I know she loves me too just as much. So if you wouldn't mind let's just leave this alone ok." I was about to say something but I changed my mind at the last moment.

The next day I was supposed to meet Tasha at her self-defense class she wanted me to watch what she had taught them but that wasn't for another two hours. I needed some fresh air so I started to walk around. I told her that I would be there though. As I was walking around Chicago I saw this exquisite ring it had a square diamond in the middle with little pink sapphire diamonds around the big one and little diamonds attaching to the band. (Picture is in my link on my profile) As soon as I saw it I immediately thought of Rose it was so perfect for her and it would be even more beautiful on her hand. I went in to the store and I talked to the guy and told him her ring size I had remembered it from when we went to the mall with Victor and I had overheard her trying on rings and tell the sales guy what size she was. I don't know why I even remember it, maybe it was meant to be after all, I guess I will never know now huh? I asked him if he could engrave it for me, he handed me a piece of paper and a pen and I wrote down 'I love you Roza, Love Always Dimitri' the sales guy handed it over to the woman who placed the orders for the rings.

"Oh that sweet it's simple but says a millions words at once" The woman said when she had seen what I wanted engraved. "Your fiancé is so lucky." She said when she saw the ring,

I didn't even bother to correct her either, because if anything hopefully she would be my fiancé and maybe even my wife. But that would mean that I would have to talk to her and face her and I knew that when I did she would so kill me and with that thought I let a little smile escape. I just loved our fights together. After the sales guy gave me the receipt and told me I could come in a few days to pick it up. I then continued to walk around Chicago a bit more. Then I remembered that I was supposed to go to Tasha's self-defense class. When I got there it was just getting let out, I saw Tasha talking to some Moroi. I walked over and as soon as I got near Tasha looked at me with a disappointed face.

"I'm sorry Tasha I had to go get something," I told her.

"It's alright Dimitri I just wished you would have called and let me know, we waited half an hour for you and then we started the class without you"

"Sorry but I didn't think that I would have to check in with you and tell you everything I do. Tasha you are not my girlfriend or wife. We just work together and besides nothing happened, the suns out."

"Dimitri, I don't like the way you are talking to me I was only concerned for you that's all and plus I wanted you to meet my niece **Evangeline. Evangeline**** this is my Guardian, Dimitri **Belikov."

"It's nice to meet you Lady Ozera" I said as I put my hand out to shake hers.

"Please call me Ava, and it's nice to meet you too, Aunt Tasha has told me many great things about you, but she failed to mention that you were so hot."

"Well thank you, I think. Are you ladies ready to go?"

"Yes we are, but before I go I want to make sure everything is locked up." Tasha said, as she left to go lock things up Ava stayed with me.

"So Guarding Belikov how long have you been guarding my aunt? You look like you just got out of school."

"I just started and no I didn't just get out of school I'm twenty-four I have been out of high school for a while. I'm also one of the best guardians."

"So do you have a girlfriend, fiancé or wife?" I looked at her trying to think of how to answer the question I could tell that she's interested in me but I was not interested. So I answered the best way I could.

"Yes but right now she is currently back at St. Vlad's Academy"

"Oh that's too bad, we could have had some fun together, in fact we still can if you'd like?" she said while putting her hand on my chest. I removed her hand as respectfully as I could, but it just really discussed me to think that I just told her that I had someone and she still hits on me.

"Look Lady Ozera I am sure you are used to getting what you want but I am not the type to cheat on the love of my life okay? So like I told your aunt I want to keep everything professional got it?" And with that I turned and walked away. I couldn't believe that these Ozera women think I'm hot. While I can't blame them I still told them I'm not interested and I hope that Tasha keeps her mouth shut about Rose.

The next day I went to pick up the ring, I had it gift wrapped and I went over to Fed Ex so I could have it shipped to Rose. I hope she loves it I just wish I could be there to see her face when she opens it, but hopefully that when she opens it she realizes that I do still love her and that she will want to talk to me so I can tell her the real reason for my leaving. When I got back to the house I got 21 questions from the two Ozera women wanting to know where I was. Why I wasn't taking my job seriously? After about five minutes of this I lost control and I started to yell.

"What are you two talking about I don't take my job serous. I work my ass off to keep the two of you safe and you know what its daytime there are no Strigoi lurking around the fucking corner for you!"

"Guardian Belikov I don't know who you think you are talking to us like this. I am Royal and it's your job to keep me safe. I would like it if you could actually do your job instead of fantasizing about a child back at the academy." Tasha yelled.

"It is none of your business who I love and if you must know I was mailing something back home so let's make this crystal clear right now. First, when I am off it's none of your business where I am at. Second, it's defiantly not your business who I love and third she is not a child if anyone is a child it would be you trying to pick a fight because I won't sleep with you. So from now on don't even talk to me. It's now going to be like the other Royals and their Guardian's relationship strictly business." With that I turned and walked away.

* * *

_**Ok guys what do you think? Please Review **_


	4. New Students

**I would like to thank my wonderful BetaItaSaku1.**

* * *

**New Students**

**Adrian's Point of View (APOV)**

The next morning I got up and went to the feeders. After I left the feeders I went to check on Rose there was no improvement. So I went back to my apartment in Guest Housing. As I got near I noticed four people outside of my building and I remembered that my cousin Andrew and his girlfriend Chantel Badica, Mia Rinaldi and his best friend Alexander were transferring to St. Vladimir's and they were arriving today. As I got nearer I realized that it was indeed them.

"Hey guys what's up?" I said as I approached them

"Hey Adrian what's up?" Andrew said as he pulled me into a hug

"Adrian you remember Mia, Chantel and Alexander don't you?"

"Of course Lady Badica How have you been?"

"I have been good and you can call me Chantel you know Lady Badica is my mother," she said as she gave me a quick hug.

"Hey Mia how you been?"

"I've been good. How is Rose?"

"Rose is still in the infirmary she is still unconscious."

"What do the doctors think?"

"We don't know yet.

"Oh ok Well I am going to head back to the Moroi dorms I want to get settled and then see if I can find the two love birds and maybe go visit Rose"

"Ok so we will catch up to you later." Chantel said as she gave Mia a hug.

Mia then gave the rest of us a hug and turned towards the Moroi dorms.

"So Andrew are you handling everything ok now?"

"Yea it's getting there I am learning different ways to deal"

"Hey Alexander I was wondering where you had gone off too" asked Andrew

"I just went to get a feel of this place and let me tell you there is hardly any girls her that are Dhapmirs."

"Andrew you better not be looking at the girls or else you will be a dead man"

"Do you mind if Alexander and I go to your room to relax for a few minutes?"

"Yea sure no problem cousin, take your time."

I knew what those two meant by relaxing I know what they have been going through. As they walked away I turned to Chantel.

"So how are you dealing with everything with them?"

"It's ok it's just that I have actually noticed that I'm getting jealous of it. Funny I know right?"

"It's understandable though but it will take time to get used to everything"

About 10 minutes later they came back down to join us.

"So are you ready to go to your dorms?

"Yep I am so ready to get to my room and lay down. I am beat." Alexander said

"Ok so let's go then"

As we walked no one really talked to anyone. Once we got to the Dhampir dorms I saw a guy outside the door.

"Hey" they said at the same time then they just looked at each other and began to laugh.

"Hey Eddie I want you to meet some friends of mine. This is Andrew my cousin and his girlfriend Chantel and this is Alexander. They just transferred here from New York. Guys this is Eddie he's a friend of mine."

"It's nice to meet you" Andrew said while Chantel just smiled and Alexander nodded.

"So you from New York. What's it like there? Do you live in the city?" Eddie asked

"It's cool but we are nowhere near the city we are more upstate then the city. Chantel said

"Hey would you mind showing Alexander to his room for me?"

"Of Course" said Eddie

"Thanks Eddie. Alexander we will meet back up with you around diner time so go relax and rest.

"Alright I will see you guys later."

After a leaving Alexander at his dorm we went to the Moroi dorms and I took Andrew and Chantel to their rooms.

* * *

**Christian's Point Of View (CPOV)**

Lissa and I were working on the decorations when I wanted to have some fun and then picked Lissa up and placed her up on the bed. We were on the bed making out when all of a sudden there was a knock on the door. I knew it wasn't Rose because she was still out of it. I hope she wakes up soon Lissa was so worried about her but she was taking her mind off of everything by planning Rose's 18th birthday party.

"Lissa, come on, don't open the door just ignore them and they will go away" I said in a whinny voice. I could hear Lissa laugh as she was closer to the door. As Lissa opened the door I heard a scream. I jumped up to see what it was when I saw Mia standing there hugging Lissa.

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were at Court."

"I was but when I heard what happened I had to come to see if my friends were ok." She told us as we walked over to the bed to sit down and talk.

"How did you get here?" Lissa asked

"Oh I hitched a ride with Adrian's cousin and his friends."

"OMG just what we need more Moroi for Strigoi to come after."

"They are not all Moroi in fact one is a Dhpamir and he is really cute, might even be Rose's type."

"Wait you didn't hear?" Lissa asked

"Hear what?"

"Rose is involved with Guardian Belikov" I said while smirking

"Wait. What! No way!"

"Yup in fact what happened to Rose is the reason he left he said he couldn't protect me if he was working with Rose because he would have to choose and it wasn't fair to me." Lissa said.

Then there was another knock on the door.

"Damn doesn't anyone call before coming over anymore?"

"Christian be nice" Mia said

"Relax Christian it's just Adrian." She said while giggling

"Hey Adrian" she said as she opened the door.

When she opened the door she realized that he wasn't alone. He came in and introduced everyone. Lissa started screaming and jumping up and down like a little kid. Apparently the new guy was a Spirit user as well and he could read minds. I laughed at that one. The next thing I knew he was laughing out of nowhere. I think the side effects of using spirit has made him go crazy. So I put it to the test.

"So Andy you can read what Lissa is thinking?" I asked

"Yup and everyone else in this room"

"If that's true what I am I thinking right now?"

As if I said something Andrew got up and moved away from Lissa so fast it could have given anyone whiplash. I smirked a little when I saw this, and I guess he was telling the truth. Lissa just looked at me and was about to say something when my cell phone rang.

I looked down at my phone to see that it was my Aunt Tasha. I got up and walked out of the room to my room so I could have some privacy in case I was going to get yelled at.

"Hello Aunt Tasha" I said.

"Hey Chris I got a question for you."

"Ok what is it Aunt Tasha"

"What do you know about Dimka and Rose?"

"I know they are good friends and he was her mentor but that's all I know. Why"

"While Christian I hate to be the one to tell you this but they were more than that they were lovers"

"Aunt Tasha did you hit your head Belikov would never do something like that"

"He told me Christian that they were in love with each other."

"Oh wow if what you are saying is true now I understand why when we were at the Ski Lodge she was rude towards you and got really pissed at him when he told her to stay away from Adrian."

"Do you think that they had sex Christian?"

"To be honest it's none of our concern and why are we even having this talk?"

"I just don't want her to cause trouble for him that's all."

"OH MY GOD! Rose was right you are I are in love with him! I didn't believe it at first, that you made a deal with him that if he agreed to be your Guardian that you would sleep with him and give him a child, you only made that deal because you were in love, didn't you?"

"Yes I did and I am in love with him but he wants nothing to do with me because of that little bitch Rose and I want you to help her get over him. Help her move on."

"Wait what Aunt Tasha I think you just lost your mind I am in love with Lissa and I am not cheating on her with Rose of all people"

"Christian I saved you from becoming Strigoi so if I asked you to sleep with someone you will do it!"

"Aunt Tasha listen to yourself are you serious you want me to hurt the woman I love so you can get Dimitri! I am grateful that you saved me but I will not hurt Lissa like that. Rose would never sleep with me anyways so just deal with it"

"You know what, if you don't want to help me then fine don't but I will find another way to get him without your help".

Then she just hung up on me. I couldn't believe what I just heard from her, damn love really does make people go crazy. I laid down on my bed trying to figure out what the fuck just happened and why the fuck does Aunt Tasha hate Rose so much I mean you can't help who you fall in love with. Maybe Lissa could fill me in some more on this subject. So as I walked back into the room my phone rang again. Ugh why does everyone have to call me when all I want to do is be alone with my girlfriend?

I looked down at my phone to see that it was my cousin Ava. So I turned around and walked back out of the room.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey cousin what's up?" Ava questioned.

"Hey Ava, how's everything with you?"

"Everything's good but I am worried about Aunt Tasha. I think she has really lost it like she has finally gone crazy."

"Tell me about it. Did she tell you what she wanted me to do?" I asked

"Yes and she compelled me to hit on Dimitri but I don't like him. Don't get me wrong He's cute and everything but I don't date Dhampirs."

"Wait what! She compelled you to hit on Dimitri? Wow she really has lost it."

"I know and she wants you to sleep with Rose and she used me to see if Dimitri really did love Rose or if he just didn't want her and he turned me down too."

"Aunt Tasha needs to let this go damn."

"That's not all Christian she told me she will get him one way or another she even told me that she would kill Rose if she had too."

"Ok, that's just crazy to kill someone just to get someone who doesn't love you back."

"I know right? Look you can't say anything about this phone call she told me not to tell anyone but I can't let her kill someone. Especially if that someone is someone else's lover I have to go I will call you when I can ok? Just keep an eye out for Rose."

"I will just keep me updated on what's going on with crazy Aunt Tasha. Bye."

As I walked back into the room I saw everyone looking at me.

"What?" I asked

"So why does your Aunt want Rose dead?" asked Andrew

"WHAT!" everyone screamed at once.

I gave Andrew a look that said I was going to kill him and at the same time I thought it.

"Christian what is Andrew talking about" Adrian yelled

I took a deep breath and begin to explain.

"My Aunt Tasha is in love with Dimitri and she thought that when he took the job that they were going to have a family but Dimitri told that it could never be due to the fact that he still loves Rose. Then Tasha called me and tried to convince me to cheat on Lissa by sleeping with Rose. So that Dimitri would be heartbroken and Tasha would be there to comfort him. She thinks that if she's there to do that then he might be hurt enough to get revenge on Rose by sleeping with Tasha."

The look on everyone's face was would have been priceless if in a different situation. They all had this look of shock on their face even Mr. Know- it – all Andrew ha-ha he didn't see all that coming. I guess he's not all the good of a mind reader I thought to myself.

"Christian I can read minds but just taught myself to block everyone out only certain voices"

"OK Christian you have to tell Rose about this" Adrian yelled

"Don't you think I want to Adrian but it's not that easy? I mean she is in a coma and even if she wasn't do you really think that if I tell Rose about all this it will just make Tasha even more driven and just might do something even crazier to get Rose out of the picture"

"We can't tell Rose because when she wakes up she will have to deal with Dimitri leaving her for Tasha and then to find out that Tasha wants her dead." Lissa explained.

"So what do we do then Lissa?" asked Adrian

"We keep our eyes on her and everyone around her, Adrian and if we see something strange in their auras then we can use compulsion on them to back off"

"Or I could just burn them to a crisp" I popped in. That got me a few looks from Lissa and Chantel. I couldn't help but to laugh at their faces.

"Relax it was only a joke" I said laughing.

About an hour later I went back to my dorm room to get ready to go to sleep as soon as I walked in my cell phone rang. I pulled it out and looked at the caller ID, you got to be kidding me why is he calling.

"Hello"

"Christian, it's me Dimitri"

"Yea I know I have caller ID remember. I am kind of busy right now so if we can make this quick and easy that would be great"

"I will get to the point. How is Rose doing? I am asking you because I know you won't sugar coat it for me?

"Dimitri why are you asking me why not Lissa she would know better."

"I would but I know about the bond between Rose and Lissa and I don't want Rose to know that I am checking in on her"

"I understand. She is still out. She hasn't woken at all yet and the doctors say if she doesn't wake soon then it could cause brain damage. Hey I got a question for you. I heard that you and Rose are a couple is that true?"

"How did you find out about Rose and me? Did Lissa or Adrian tell you?"

"Actually it was Aunt Tasha. She was asking about Rose, wondering if she had moved on. Just for the record my Aunt is in love with you Dimitri"

"Yea I know but I don't feel the same and yes Rose and I were together. Can you do me a favor Chris? Keep an eye on Rose for me?"

"Yea I will, right now it's like everyone is keeping an eye on her. Adrian, Eddie, Mia, Lissa, Alberta, her mom, and me. I hate to cut you short but I am really tired, I had a long day and I need some sleep or else I will be cranky so talk to you later bye"

"Bye Christian and thanks," and with that I hung up and shut my phone off.

Why does everyone have to call me? I thought as I headed to the bathroom to take a hot shower. When I got out of the shower I saw that it was still early but after the day I had, I climbed in bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow maybe even before.

* * *

**Now that you know who the new students are what do you think? I know the POV's are confusing but I promise there's a reason for it. It's actually setting up the plots for the upcoming chapters. So Review and let me know what you think!**


	5. Heartbroken

**AN: This one is starting off with one last POV. Then it's going to be getting a little interesting. So I hope you enjoy it and please don't kill me. **

**Special thanks to ItaSaku1 for being my Beta.**

* * *

**Heartbroken**

**Ava's Point of View: (AOPOV)**

I can't believe that Aunt Tasha had the nerve to compel me to hit on Dimitri I mean it's not hard to see that he still loves this Rose girl. On top of that she wants Christian to cheat on Vasilisa with Rose. I can't believe how far she is willing to go to get this guy. She even told me that if it comes down to it she would have Rose killed just so she could be there for Dimitri and hopefully he will turn to her for comfort. To be honest I don't think he's the type to be comforted. Aunt Tasha told me that no one could know about her plan if Dimitri found out that she would know who told him, but I can't sit back and possibly watch a young girl killed because of love or who loves her. I mean you can't help who you fall in love with; if we did than we would all have the perfect mate. I knew what I had to do I had to warn Christian. So I pulled out my cell phone and dialed his number. After a few rings I heard his voice on the other end.

"Hello"

"Hey cousin what's up?"

"Hey Ava, how's everything with you?"

"Everything's good but I am worried about Aunt Tasha. I think she has really lost it like she has finally gone crazy."

"Tell me about it. Did she tell you what she wanted me to do?"

"Yes and she compelled me to hit on Dimitri but I don't like him. Don't get me wrong He's cute and everything but I don't date Dhampirs."

"Wait what! She compelled you to hit on Dimitri? Wow she really has lost it."

"I know and she wants you to sleep with Rose and she used me to see if Dimitri really did love Rose or he just didn't want her and he turned me down too."

"Tasha needs to let this go damn."

"That's not all Christian she told me she will get him one way or another she even told me that she would kill Rose if she had too."

"OK that's just crazy to kill someone just to get someone who doesn't love you back."

"I know right, look you can't say anything about this phone call she told me not to tell anyone but I can't let her kill someone. Especially if that someone is someone else's lover I have to go I will call you when I can, just keep an eye out for Rose."

"I will just keep me updated on what's going on with crazy Tasha. Bye."

As I hung up I turned to walk out of my room I smacked right into Dimitri.  
"Hey Dimitri I was hoping I would run into you I wanted to apologize for the way I have been acting. I usually don't act this way."

"It's cool I mean you're not the first Royal Moroi to hit on me and probably won't be the last either."

"I just don't want you to think I am like those other Royal Moroi's who think Dhampirs are things. I am not like that, I respect what guardians do by risking your lives for us, and I think that there should be more respect shown to guardians for that reason."

"Well thank you for that, I think that only a few Royal Moroi feel that way."

"I also think that Dhampirs and Dhampirs should be able to have relationships that they shouldn't have to hide, they should be able to get married. I mean it's not fair that us Moroi get to be happy with the ones we love and Dhampirs can't even have a relationship. I don't know how you handle it."

With that said I turned to walk to the bathroom to get ready for my shower. Then Dimitri took me by surprise by his question.

"Ava, why can't all Moroi respect and understand us guardians?"

I didn't know how to respond to that I so I just shrugged my shoulders, and continued to the bathroom.

After a long hot shower I got out and dried off and got dressed before leaving the bathroom. I learned my lesson about walking out of a bathroom in just a towel while I was in school.

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

_I was walking out of the girls bathrooms when the door caught a piece of my towel and to my luck I walked way not realizing that the towel was stuck I pulled and the towel came off in front of everyone in the hallway. I mean I have a nice body for a Moroi but I didn't want everyone to see me in my birthday suit. I was so embarrassed that I grabbed the towel and ran to my room. All I heard as I ran was laughter and a bunch of assholes whistling. _

_**~END FLASHBACK~**_

Now living here with Aunt Tasha and Dimitri I didn't want repeats of that even though I don't think that would even get Dimitri's attention. In fact I think he would just look the other way and not even give my body the attention like a true gentleman. As I hit the kitchen I saw Dimitri drinking a cup of coffee.

"Would you like a cup?"

"No thanks I don't drink coffee"

"How about a cup of coco?"

"That would be nice thank you"

As he got me my coco I realized that he must have been thinking about Rose by the look on his face.

"May I ask you a question Dimitri?"

"Sure why not."

"If you are so in love with Rose then why leave her to guard my Aunt?"

"To be honest I ask myself that every day and I still don't know the answer. I love her so much that it hurts to be away from her, but I feel like it's the best choice after what happened."

"You mean the attack on the school and her getting bitten?" I saw him stiffen at the word bitten.

"Yea you could say that, for me it was seeing her getting bitten and almost dying right there in front of me. I don't expect you to understand what it feels like to see the person you love almost die right in front of you and know that there wasn't anything you could do to help them."

"Actually I do, my ex-boyfriend was killed by a Strigoi trying to protect me after our guardian was killed, but Rose didn't die that day, she got a second chance you still have her you should call her or write her do something to let her know you how you feel. I mean I will never see, touch, or hear Jason's voice ever again. But you still have that chance with Rose you need to make it right, talk to her and explain the reason you left. You never know she might surprise you and understand better than you think but if not, then if what I hear about her is true she just might punch you in your face. "

At that last statement I saw him smile a little and it was gone as fast as it came.

* * *

**Rose Is BACK!**

I woke up in a room with bright lights and machines that werebeeping. I notice I was hooked up to an IV. Ah fuck I am in the infirmary again. What the hell happened this time? Then it all came back to me, the attack, the cave, the Strigoi, and Dimitri. My hand went to my neck but there was nothing there. Dimitri probably had Lissa heal it so I wouldn't bleed to death. OMG Dimitri where is he? I thought. Maybe he had a shift and would be in later to check on me. Just as I had that thought and I lay back to relax I heard some people talking as they got closer to my room I recognized the female's voice. It was my mom and some guy. So I closed my eyes as if I hadn't woken up yet. I listen very carefully. Once they came into the room and my mother was at my side and still talking to the guy. I waited till I could catch her off guard. I found my moment and boom. I popped up and screamed Surprised at them. My mother must have jumped 10 feet into the air. I was laughing so hard I almost pissed myself. I Rose Hathaway caught the great Janine Hathaway off guard.

"Rosemarie Hathaway that was not funny at all." She said. I couldn't help but to laugh even harder. Once I calmed my laughing fit down. I realized that the guy that my mom was talking to was Moroi and he looked like a fucking pirate you know one of those out of that movie Pirates of the Caribbean. Damn Johnny Depp. I also notice how he was holding my mom and how he was looking at her. I wondered to myself. What the hell is Janine Hathaway doing socializing with a man like that?

"Your right mom that wasn't funny that was hilarious. By the way who's the pirate wanna be over there?"  
"Rose he's not a pirate and we will talk about that once you are out of here."

"He sure does look like one."

"Rose I am going to go get the doctor so please behave."

"Who me? I am always nice to pirates." I said while laughing. My mom walked out of the room shaking her head and saying something in Scottish.

"So old man how do you know my mom?"

"We have known each other for almost 20 years now."  
"So let me ask you this since you and my mom are such good friends. Does that mean you know my dead beat dad?"  
"Yes and he's not a dead beat as you say. In fact he has been paying for your schooling. The only reason he was never around is because your mother and he thought it be best that he didn't put you into danger."

"Me in danger that's funny. So what kind of work does he do?" I was looking him over and he looked familiar, but I just couldn't place it. Ugh I hate when they drug me up like this I could never think straight. Just then my mom came back with the doctor. The doctor told me that I would have to take it easy for the next week or so which meant no training. I was then released to go when Lissa came in and slammed into me while giving me a huge hug.

"OMG Rose don't ever scare us like that again" Lissa said.

"I am sorry I didn't mean to."

"I know it's just that when Dimitri finally got you behind the wards well you looked dead."  
"I didn't know sorry." Damn I didn't realize just how close I had come to actually being really dead this time.

"Adrian thought for sure you were dead but I told him that you wouldn't just leave us like that and that you were a fighter."

"Thanks Lissa and you know damn well that I would NEVER leave you. Look I have to go, my mom and pirate over there are waiting to take me back to my room so can we talk some more tomorrow?"

"Yes of course I will talk to you later." Before she walked out she gave me another tight hug.

I guess someone had told her I was awake. My mother told me that she would walk with me back to my dorm room because we needed to talk. _This is going to be fun._

The walk from the infirmary to my dorm room was very strange mom never said anything to me and the mobster pirate looking Moroi was still with us. As we were walking I tripped and the mobster guy caught me before I could lose my balance. I straightened up and nodded my head as a thank you. I didn't really feel like talking in fact I was really looking around for Dimitri. Finally we reached the Dhamphir dorms and we walked up the steps to my room.

As I entered my room I noticed that the Moroi man was still with us. As I went to sit on my bed my mother started to talk but only to be cut off by me.

"Who the hell is the pirate wanna be and why is he following us?" This took her by surprise for a second and then she told me.

"Rose this is Abraham Mazur. He is your father." Then it hit me where I have seen him before. I got up and walked over to him and I see where I got my complexion along with my hair and eyes from. I was too tired to argue I went to sit back down.

"So mom what all happened I don't remember anything other than being bitten."

"Dimitri carried you back to the Academy and as soon as we were safely behind the wards he had Lissa heal you, and then he ran with you all the way to the infirmary and he stayed for a while until Alberta ordered him to go take a shower since he was covered in your blood. You had lost a lot of blood. The doctors had to give you 5 transfusions to get your blood pressure back up."

"So how long have I been out for?"

"You have been asleep for 3 days Rose. Abe would you mind getting Rose something to eat for me."

He got up and walked over to us and gave my mom a kiss on the forehead and looked at me.

"I am glad that I was given a second chance to get to know my daughter." After he left mom took a deep breath and looked at me.

"What's going on between Guardian Belikov and you?"

"He's my friend and mentor."

"Rose I know that you two were in love or at least you think you are in love. Guardian Belikov told me everything. I just would like to hear it from you to make sure he never tried to pressure you into anything."

"Mom, Dimitri and I are in love and he would never do anything like that. What all did he tell you?"

"He told me that you were both in love and you both tried to fight the feelings. In the end neither of you were able to hold them in any longer."

"Yup that's about it."

"Rose did you and Guardian Belikov ever have sex?"

Ok so this is where it hit me that he never told her and if that was the case then she wouldn't hear it from me either. Besides it was none of her business what happened in my sex life.

"Nope." I said popping the p.

"When did you two realize that you both had feelings for each other and when did you finally deicide that you couldn't hold them back anymore?"

"When Victor had used that lust charm on us that's when we both realized that we had feelings for each other. We tried to not act on it but in the end we ended up giving in. After I had took all that darkness from Lissa after Jesse and Ralf had attacked her and he was the one who was able to calm me down and he confessed that he loved me too."

Not long after that did Abe come back with the food I saw that he had gotten all my favorites, a slice of pepperoni pizza, a nice big juicy cheeseburger, curly fries and a big chocolate brownie. After I ate I really wanted to see and smack Dimitri for telling her.

"Mom is it ok if I go see Dimitri. I want to thank him for saving my life."

"Rose Guardian Belikov left 2 days ago. He went to Chicago."

"What! Why would he leave while I was in a coma of sorts? Why the fuck would he go to Chicago of all places?"

"He took Tasha Ozera's offer to be her guardian and to have a family with her."

"What he wouldn't just leave me he LOVES ME and he wouldn't leave without saying goodbye. Something must have happened that made him leave."

"Rose he told me that he loves you but everything that has happened between the two of you was all a mistake that he should've never let it happened so he decided that it was best for the both of you to move on to be with other people your own age."

I looked at Abe to only get the confirmation I did not want to believe Dimitri really did leave me to be with Tasha.

"GET OUT BOTH OF YOU AND DON'T COME BACK!

My mother wanted to hug me; I picked up a book and flung it at her. That's when Abe stepped in.

"Janine maybe we should go, let her get some rest, she has been through a lot in the last few days."

"You're right Abe. Rose you need to rest you have a lot to sort out.

Once they were gone I buried my head into my pillow and started to cry. How could he just leave me like that?

* * *

**Ok so there's chapter 4 what do you think? The next chapter is in Abe's POV, I thought since we never hear from him that it would be a change. But trust me he has some surprises up his sleeve. SO REVIEW OR TASHA JUST MIGHT DO SOMETHING NOT SO NICE TO THE RUSSIAN :o**


	6. Don't Hurt my Daughter

**So i posted this as chapter 4 and its actually chapter 5. so i had to take it down to re-post sorry about that. thank you guys for the reviews. Special thanks to ItaSaku1 for being my Beta.**

* * *

**Don't Hurt My Daughter**

**Abe's Point Of View (AMPOV)**

I was outside of Rose's room with Janine. Janine was upset that Rose hadn't awakened yet and was afraid that she never would. I was trying to comfort her.

"Janine stop worrying our daughter is strong she will find a way to pull through this."

"I know she is Abe, it's just that the doctors keep telling us if she doesn't wake up soon then she won't wake at all and if she does then there could be brain damage."

"Janine, Please listen to me I know you are scared but all of us are too but you just have to believe that Allah will bring her back to us"

"I do it's just that I am afraid that I have lost so much time with her and I have always been too hard on her. I was never really a mother to her and god forbid something happens to her then she will never know how much I love her or why I did the things I did for her."

"Janine I am sure she knows you love her. I am sure you were the best mother you could be to our daughter. If anyone should have regrets then it should be me I am the one who left you to raise her by yourself. I didn't even get the chance to watch her grow up to become the woman she is and the woman she will be. Hell I didn't even get to threaten her boyfriends." I let out a laugh at that one.

As I looked at Janie she let out a small smile. We walked into the room and Janine took a seat by Rose as usual, and as we were talking. Rose jumped up and screamed "SURPRISE!" Janine must have jumped 10 feet into the air. I thought it was funny that someone was able to catch the great Janine Hathaway off guard. Janine on the other hand didn't think it was so funny.

"Rosemarie Hathaway that was not funny at all." She said.

She looked at me when she finished laughing I guess she finally noticed me and didn't like the way my arm was around her mother's waist.

"Your right mom that wasn't funny that was hilarious. By the way who's the pirate wannabe over there?" I couldn't help but to smirk at Rose's comments about me.

"Rose he's not a pirate and we will talk about that once you are out of here."

"He sure does look like one."

"Rose I am going to go get the doctor so please behave."

"Who me? I am always nice to pirates." she said while laughing.

Janine walked out of the room shaking her head and saying something in Scottish.

"So old man how do you know my mom?"

"We have known each other for almost 20 years now."

"So let me ask you this since you and my mom are such good friends. Does that mean you know my dead beat dad?"

"Yes and he's not a dead beat as you say. In fact he has been paying for your schooling. The only reason he was never around is because your mother and he thought it be best that he didn't put you into danger."

"Me in danger that's funny. So what kind of work does he do?"

That's when the Janine and the doctor came in and told us that she was free to go but had to take it easy for a while.

Then a little blonde headed Moroi girl came running in and slammed right into Rose while giving her a huge hug. The girl whispered something to her and Rose smiled. They exchanged a few words and hugged again.

As we walked back to Rose's dorm no one said anything. While we were walking Rose tripped and I was right there to catch her. For a moment I thought for sure she might have figured out that I was her father but she never said a word.

When we got to her dorm room she turned and looked at her mother and myself.

"Who the hell is the pirate wannabe and why is he following us?" This took Janine by surprise for a second.

"Rose this is Abraham Mazur, he is your father."

Rose just looked like her mom had 4 heads at that moment. She got up and walked over to me and then went to sit back down.

"So mom what all happened? I don't remember anything other than being bitten."

"Dimitri carried you back to the Academy and as soon as we were safely behind the wards he had Lissa heal you, and then he ran with you all the way to the infirmary and he stayed for a while until Alberta ordered him to go take a shower since he was covered in your blood. You had lost a lot of blood. The doctors had to give you 5 transfusions to get your blood pressure back up."

"So how long have I been out for?"

"You have been asleep for 3 days Rose. Abe would you mind getting Rose something to eat for me."

I got up and walked over to Janine a kiss on the forehead. I then turned to Rose.

"I am glad I was given a second chance to get to know my daughter."

As I was walking to the cafeteria I ran into some people I had invited and flew here from Russia.

"Hello there. I am glad you could make it all of you."

"Hello Mr. Mazur. We just arrived about an hour ago we were actually looking for Dimitri. Have you seen him?"

"I have, 2 days ago; unfortunately he left to guard Tasha Ozera in Chicago."

"Oh he left. We were so hoping to see him and spend some time with him it's been a long time since we have seen him." Olena said with a sad look on his face.

"I know I was hoping that you would get your family reunion as well especially after everything that has happened here."

"Yes it would have been wonderful to see him. We also have taken you up on your offer to let Paul and Viktoria transfer to St. Vlad's for the rest of the school year and to come back next year as well."

"That's wonderful. I will come met with you later to discuss everything that has been going on here but right now I was on my way to get some food for my daughter who was just released from the infirmary."

"Wait do you mean Rose Hathaway?" Viktoria asked.

"Well yes she is my daughter."

"OMG! I have heard about her, she killed her first 2 Strigoi in the Spokane incident. Dimitri told us all about her and what she did in his letters." Viktoria said sounding very surprised.

"Well we can talk more about everything but right now I must get some food back to her, I hear she isn't really nice when she is hungry."

"We won't keep you any longer we'll talk soon." Olena said and then she and Viktoria were on their way.

We then walked off in different directions. Once in the cafeteria I really didn't know what Rose liked so I just grabbed a pepperoni pizza, cheeseburger, curly fries and a big chocolate brownie. I then headed back to Rose's dorm room.

Once I got back to Rose's dorm. I knocked and Janine said to come in. As I walked in I could see that Rose was in another world. Then just like that she looked at me and I handed her the food. She looked pleased at what I had brought for her. After she ate she looked at her mom.

"Mom is it ok if I go see Dimitri. I want to thank him for saving my life."

"Rose Guardian Belikov left 2 days ago. He went to Chicago."

"What! Why would he leave while I was in a coma of sorts? Why the fuck would he go to Chicago of all places?"

"He took Tasha Ozera's offer to be her guardian and to have a family with her."

When Janine told Rose this my heart broke to see my daughter in pain and over something that wasn't even true. I wanted to speak up and tell Rose that it wasn't true but I decided to talk to Janine first I want to see where she was going with this.

"What he wouldn't just leave me he LOVES ME and he wouldn't leave without saying goodbye. Something must have happened that made him leave."

"Rose he told me that he loves you but everything that has happened between the two of you was all a mistake that he should've never let it happen so he decided that it was best for the both of you to move on to be with other people your own age."

When she said this I almost blew my top but I didn't want to upset Rose more than she already was. I will talk to her later on and inform her of the truth. I was also going to let Janine know that I wasn't going to stand around and let her tell lies that would hurt my daughter. Rose looked at me to only get the confirmation that I know she did not want to believe Dimitri really did leave to guard Tasha, but from what her mother was telling her was going to kill her. She was making it sound like Dimitri had used her and thrown her way.

"GET OUT BOTH OF YOU AND DON'T COME BACK!

Her mother wanted to hug her and Rose picked up a book and flung it at her. That's when I stepped in.

"Janine maybe we should go let her get some rest she has been thought a lot in the last few days."

"You're right Abe. Rose you need to rest you have a lot to sort out.

After we left Rose in her room I walked Janine back to her room. As we walked Janine began to talk to me.

"Abe she is going to hate me for telling her that Dimitri left her to have a family with Tasha."

"Why did you tell her that? You know that's not the real reason for him leaving, why didn't you just tell her the truth?"

"I don't know why I did it but in the end it is best for both of them to just move on with other people."

"Janine do you realize what you just did. You just hurt our daughter to keep her from being with the man she loves."

"I did it because I love her Abe that would be something you know nothing about or don't you remember you left me the day after I told you I was pregnant."

"Don't you dare say I don't love Rose, she is my daughter. I wanted to be in her life it was you who pushed me out of it; you were the one who told me that my business dealings were too dangerous for a child. The difference between you and I is that I would never hurt her the way you just did. I would have told her the truth and told her if she wanted to talk to him to just call him and find out how he was feeling. I wouldn't tell her the man she loved just left her the moment he thought that she would die."

"Really you think you could do better than me. You just came back into her life in fact you just met her for the first time in your life. You know nothing about her."

"I left because I didn't want you or her to get hurt from my line of work. You know that you saw what happened to my parents and you know I never wanted that kind of life for either of you. I protected you both then and I will still protect my daughter till the day I die."

With that said I turned and walked away and headed to the Belikova's guest housing rooms.

* * *

**I know this is not normal but what did you guys think? I had to put it up because Abe will be a major role in the story :D So REVIEW and let me know what you think.**


	7. The Gift

**THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE AWESOME REVIEWS! Special thanks to ItaSaku1 for being my Beta.**

* * *

**The Gift**

**Rose's Point Of View (RPOV)**

The next day I was sitting in my room on the floor listening to my iPod, the song that was currently playing sure fit my mood right now it was What Hurts The Most by Rascal Flatts.

"Rose are you ok?" asked Lissa.

I was sitting there I swore I just heard Lissa but she wasn't anywhere near me.

"Wow I am now going crazy."

"You're not crazy Rose, it's a side effect from me healing you that day you were bitten it made the bond work both ways."

"Lissa please get out of my head."

"Rose this is great because we can now have private conversations without anyone over hearing us and now we can't hide anything from each other."

"Oh great now I won't even have my own secrets." Lissa just laughed and said,

"You had secrets before and I know you want to tell me something and I just wanted to let you know that I am here for you if you ever want to talk".

This is just freaking great now. Not only do I have a broken heart but now Lissa can hear me.

That afternoon when I ran into Lissa and Christian at lunch Lissa was so happy to see me. I got in line with Lissa to get my food. Lissa then asked something I didn't even know she knew about.

"Rose I know about you and Dimitri and I know he loves you. He just doesn't know how to handle what all happened."

I just looked at her and replied.

"How do you know about Dimitri and me?"

I could read her feelings she knew she was busted.

"Rose, I saw Dimitri before he left he sent your mom to tell me he was leaving as my guardian, and I went to confront him about it and find out why he was really leaving. He told me that he loves you but he just couldn't stay here anymore after what happened."

I just looked at her.

"Whatever" and I then got my food and went to sit down with my friends. At the table there was Eddie, Mia, Adrian of course and Christian. I took my seat in between Mia and Adrian.

After lunch Lissa and I went back to her room and gave me a big box. I asked her what it was for she told me my birthday and I informed her that it was still 2 days away. She told me to just open it and when I did I almost fell off of the bed it was a beautiful little black dress and it was so me. She told me Adrian and her wanted to throw me a birthday party. I really didn't feel like a party with everything that has happened but at the same time it wasn't their fault so in the end I agreed to it.

The next day went by so fast Lissa was planning and decorating for the party. While Adrian just followed me around campus trying to get into my head to find out what I wanted for my birthday

"Come on Rose if you want diamonds for your birthday then all you have to do is just say the word." He gave me that killer smile that I loved on him. I was about to say something when someone called me

"Rose you got a package." The man handed me the package and I immediately knew who it was from by the hand writing. It was Dimitri; he sent me a package probably for my birthday. Adrian was looking at me strange for a sec and then I think it clicked in his head that it was from Dimitri.

"Rose do you want me to take it and send it back to the asshole" Adrian asked.

"No, I got it, I think it's time I acted like an adult I will take care of it, but thanks anyways Adrian".

Once I got back to my room I placed the package on my desk and sat there wondering if I should open it or not? I am still in shock. Does this mean that he still loves me? Did he send it as a friend? Should I call him and thank him for the gift? He did remember my birthday does that mean anything? In the end I just put the package in my closet and went on with my day.

* * *

**Dimitri's Point Of View (DPOV)**

A couple of days later none of us was really talking to each other and I was just fine with that. I got up and went to jump in the shower I needed to relax and feel hot water just run over my body. I was just getting out of the shower when my cell rang. I looked at the caller ID to find that it was Princess Vasilisa.

"Belikov." I said

"Dimitri, it's me Lissa."

"Hello Princess. How is everyone and how is everything going at the Academy?"

"Everything's fine, did you send a package to Rose for her birthday?"

"Yes. Didn't Rose like it?"

"I don't know if she opened it but I know she got it. The bond goes both ways now I was sucked in to her head when she got it."

"Wait the bond goes both ways now? How is that possible?"

"I think it was when you had me heal her. Honestly I think she was actually dead and when I healed her I brought her back for a second time and that made it stronger."

"I guess that makes sense, and Princess, I just wanted to get Rose something for her birthday that would show her that I still love her and I am always thinking of her and that I will always love her. I never meant to hurt her, if for one minute I thought that sending a gift would have caused her pain I wouldn't have sent it."

"Dimitri, what was in the package that you sent?"

"It's a ring that I got her and on the band I had it engraved with "I love you Roza. Love Always, Dimitri."

"Oh Dimitri that's so sweet what does it look like?"

"It's a Pink Diamond with Sapphire Gold Ring. When I saw it I thought of Rose it was perfect for her."

"Dimitri I know Rose will love it because it came from you, and no matter what happens I know that she still loves you too."

"Princess, I would like to talk to her but I don't know if she will talk to me."

"I don't think she will talk on the phone but maybe if you wrote a letter explaining why you left that would help?"

"Maybe thank you for understanding Princess"

"Dimitri, you can call me Lissa. I have to go I have to get back to working on the decorations for Rose's birthday party and I kind of wish you were going to be here so you could see her birthday party dress it would drive you crazy ha-ha."

"I wish I could be there too I would love to be there for her 18th birthday but after everything that has happened I don't think I am ready to come back just yet, but if you can, maybe you could send some pictures of the party?"

"I understand Dimitri and I will absolutely do that for you and after you see her in the dress you will kick yourself for leaving ha-ha"

"I bet I will, talk to you later Lissa, bye."

"Bye Dimitri."

As I hung up I sat down on the bed and placed my head in my hands. I didn't want to hurt her that was the last thing I ever wanted to. Why do I keep doing this? I should go back to the academy and tell her everything and just confess my love for her, but would she even talk to me? Maybe Princess Vasilisa is right I will write her a letter and tell her how I feel. I mean I can't very well call her considering she doesn't even have a phone. I really wish I could be there for Rose's birthday party. I know it's going to be so much fun and if Princess Vasilisa got Rose the dress then she is going to be drop dead gorgeous. She might even give Lord Ivashkov a heart attack, damn I wish I could be there to see his face when she walks in. With that thought I just laughed to myself.

After I got dressed I went over to my desk and grabbed some paper out. I think Lissa had the right idea about writing Rose a letter. That way I could just pour my heart out in it. So here goes nothing.

_Dear Roza,_

_I know you must hate me for leaving. Shit I hate myself for breaking my promise to you. I want you to know that I never meant to hurt you. I left to help you. Let me start from the beginning. When I saw you and that Strigoi had his teeth in your neck. I thought that I had lost you for good. Then to see him just toss you off to the side like you were nothing. It killed me to see you like that. I beat that Strigoi to make him pay for what he did to you and then I staked him. I was so scared when I was carrying you back to the Academy. Honestly I thought you were dead. Your body was so limp and cold. I was trying to hold back the tears that were in my eye but one escaped and you wiped it away. It gave me hope that you were going to be alright. I had Lissa heal you so your neck would close up, and since you were thrown into the wall I thought that you might have broken bones. So she checked and she healed them for you too. _

_I sat by your bedside in the infirmary the whole time the first night. I only left when your mom came to sit with you. I would use that chance to run to get some coffee. Rose as I sat with you I held your hand, and begged you to wake up to come back to me. Then Alberta told me to go back to my room and shower. I didn't want to leave you until you were awake, and I never planned on taking Tasha's offer. That wasn't until I got back to my room and I saw my clothes and how covered they were in your blood. I sat in my shower with the clothes on and just cried for you. Do you know how hard it was to watch the blood of the person you love to just wash down the drain like that? When I finally stopped crying I had made my decision to take Tasha up on her offer to be her guardian and nothing more than that. I could never be with her when I am in love with you and will always be. I made my choice because if it came down to saving you or Lissa. I would choose you every time. Then I thought if I save you and not Lissa I would still lose you because Lissa would be gone and the bond would be broken. I thought of what happened to St. Vlad and his bond mate Anna. When Vlad died Anna killed herself. Rose I know you are strong but I was scared of losing you. If I saved Lissa, she would be gone as well because you wouldn't be here with her to take the side effects of spirit and it would eventually kill her. So either way I would have failed. I just want you to know that you are my everything and I will love you till the day that I die. Please understand where I am coming from. I hope you can forgive me one day. I LOVE YOU ROZA! THERE WILL NEVER BE ANYONE ELSE YOU ARE THE ONLY WANT I WANT TO SPEND MY LIFE WITH._

_LOVE ALWAYS,_

_Dimitri (Comrade)_

After writing the letter I realized I was crying. I wiped away tears and put the letter into the envelope and wrote down the address on it. I went down stairs where I ran into Ava with a box in her arms.

"Hey Ava do you know where Tasha keeps her stamps at?" I asked while looking through a drawer.

"No but if you need one you can I have one of mine."

"Thanks Ava. So what's in the box if you don't mind me asking?"

"It's some stuff for Christian. I have to take it to the post office to mail."

"Well I have to go there too so if you like I can mail it out for you. You know to save you the trip."

"Thank you Dimitri that would be great it's so heavy." Ava said with a little laugh.

As I picked it up I saw that it was kind of heavy but not too much.

"Dimitri, please don't drop it and make sure it gets there by tomorrow. The stuff that Christian asked for is for Rose's birthday part."

"Thanks Ava I will make sure not to drop it I'll have it be shipped overnight."

"Hey are you alright?"

"Yeah I just miss Rose."

"You know what would make a great birthday gift for her?"

"What?"

"You! From what Christian told me. Rose is really torn up about you leaving."

"Thanks but I can't go back, not yet any ways. It's still too soon after the attack to deal with it. I love her so much and I hate that I am hurting her. So I guess I took the easy way out and wrote her a letter telling her my reason for leaving." With that said I walked out and put the box in the car. I got in and started driving to the post office.

* * *

**There you have it Chapter 6. I don't think it's too good but let me know what you think. REVIEW! :D**

**Beta-ed by: ItaSaku1**


	8. Meet The Family

**Please don't kill me for being late with the updates. My computer crashed and I am using my goddaughters and can only write on the weekends. For some reason when I go to the library to type I always forget my usb that as all of my stories on it. So please forgive me. Special thanks to ItaSaku1 for being my Beta.**

* * *

**Meet the Family**

**Rose's Point Of View (RPOV)**

I was heading out to the commons when I ran into my father and he was with some people. They were dhampir women and I knew for sure that one was about my age and there were 4 older women and one of the women were holding a baby and there was a boy maybe around 12 years. As I went to turn around to avoid being embarrassed by my new father he called out to me.

"Rose come here I want you to meet some friends of mine"

As I walked over there the closer I got the more I notice their facial features they look so familiar. As soon as I met up with them that's when I realized who they are and why they looked so familiar they were Dimitri's family.

"Rose I would like to introduce you to the Belikov family" he said

"Hello" I said still in shock

"This is my daughter Rose"

"Rose this is Dimitri's grandmother Yeva, his mother Olena, and his sisters Sonya, Viktoria and Karoline and her son Paul and her daughter Zoya,"

I was then pulled into a huge hug by Dimitri's mother Olena and the only thing that ran though my head was why the fuck is this woman hugging me!

"Oh Rose I am sorry it's just that we have heard some much about you from Dimka and your father. I feel as if I have known you forever." Olena said with a smile

Wait Dimitri has talked about me to his family I wonder what he has told them. I thought to myself.

"It's really nice meeting everyone but I have to go met my friends "I said

As I was walking away I decided to go see Adrian. As I got to the guest building I saw him he was talking to a Moroi girl she had red brownish hair and was kind of curvy for a Moroi but as I looked at her I realized that I didn't know her. I was going to walk away when he called me "Rose " I turned and I continue to walk towards him when I got close enough he put his arm around me and introduced me to the girl.

"Rose this is Chantel Badica my cousin's girlfriend" Adrian said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Princess Badica" I said

"Please call me Chantel" she told me,

"Ok so how are long are you visiting for?"

"Well Rose the thing is that my cousin and Chantel and my cousin's best friend are all staying here at the school they all just transferred here" Adrian confirmed

"Oh that's great!"

I was just about to ask Adrian my question when this Moroi and dhampir came out of his building the Moroi must have been Adrian's cousin with that hair and the dhampir must have been his friend. Adrian noticed where I was looking at and he smiled and called them over.

"Rose this is my cousin Andrew and his friend Alexander"

"It's nice to meet both of you"

"Hey, Adrian I don't mean to be rude but I was wondering of you could bust me out of here for a little while I wanted to go to the mall in Missoula. You know since you are so good at getting what you want." I asked him with my man eating smile.

"Yea of course Rose when do you want to go" Adrian replied

"How about tomorrow I want to get few things for myself."

"Yea of course Rose but tomorrow is your birthday."

"Yea I know but I just want to pick up a few things"

"I will talk to Kirova later and get the permission"

"Thank you so much Adrian" I said as I pulled him into a hug.

"It was nice meeting everyone." I said before I walked off.

"Rose would you mind if I walked back with you to the dorms that is if you are going that way?" Alexander asked. I won't lie he was cute, and if I just didn't get my heart ripped out by that fucking Russian then I would be all over him.

"Yeah sure no problem."

"So how do you like being Shadow kissed?"

I stopped right where I was and looked at him.

"How did you know that I'm shadow kissed?"

"Adrian didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Andrew is a spirit user and I am shadow kissed as well. He can see Aura's like Adrian and he sent me a message though the bond telling me that you were also."

"I never met anyone who was Shadow Kissed before. So umm how did you die if you don't mind me asking?"

"We went on a camping trip and Andrew and I were gathering fire wood when I was attacked by a grizzly bear. He ran to get help and the guardian came back and shot the bear, but it was too late. He didn't know that he could heal or that he was a spirit user."

"Wow I am sorry."

"It's cool I am alive now aren't I. Besides he told me that the guardian was just going to leave me there, because I was already dead. Andrew being the friend that he is couldn't leave me like that so he came over and placed his hands over my eyes. He told me that when his hand touched my head he could feel magic run though him and he saw my wounds close and my chest raise and fall. He brought me back but he did heal me completely he didn't want everyone to know what he could do. So he acted like he just saw me breathing and yelled for help. The guardian came back and told Andrew that he was seeing things, because he hadn't fed yet and the death of his friend had taken a lot out of him. That I was still dead that was till I opened my eyes."

"Wow I would have punched that guardian."

"What about you? How did you become Shadow Kissed?"

"I was in the car with Lissa and her family heading back to school from Vacation when Eric, Lissa's father lost control of the car and he hit a tree. Everyone said that where I was sitting that I shouldn't have survived. The only one who was in a secure place was Lissa, because she had on her seatbelt. When we hit the tree I don't remember anything after that, but from Lissa's dreams and what she remembers it looks like everyone was thrown from the car. Her brother Andre was next to me bleeding so much. Her mother was on the hood of the car she went through the windshield, and her father was in the car leaning over the steering wheel covered in blood. I was just torn up, my neck was angled wrong and I was bleeding real badly. Lissa saw everyone and began to scream and cry. She came over to me and hoped that I wasn't dead and she placed her hands on me and she continued to sob and then she passed out. Then the next day we woke up in the hospital."

"Wow I am sorry."

"Hey at least we are both alive right and we still have our best friends with us."

"Yeah your right we shouldn't be feeling sorry for ourselves I mean we got a second chance at life, love and whatever else there is out there for us."

"Yeah you're right I should be happy in life regardless of what I have been though. I mean I almost died 4 days ago in those caves. But I didn't and I shouldn't be like this depressed I mean I lived I got a third chance at life and love."

"Exactly you know what made me wake up and see the positive things in my life?"

"No what."

"When my girlfriend broke up with me to be with a royal Moroi." I couldn't help but to laugh it seem as if we were cursed for being shadow kissed.

"What's so funny?" Alexander asked while trying and failing to raise that one eye brow thing.

"I am laughing because my boyfriend left me for a royal Moroi as well. He did it while I was in a coma and fighting for my life." He just started laughing as well.

"What are the odds that the two shadow kissed people in this world would both be dumped by the people we love so they could be with royals. To be honest the guy that broke up with you must have been a total asshole." By this time we were at the novice dorms just outside

"Actually he was the sweetest guy, and a bad ass Russian guardian. I just don't know why Dimitri left me for Tasha Ozera." I said while opening the door to the building. He stopped and looked at me for a minute, and pulled me up to my room and shut the door behind him.

"Wait you were dating Dimitri Belikov?"

"Yeah why who were you dating?"

"I was dating a girl named Melissa she broke up with me to be with Reed Lazar. But you were dating your mentor who happens to be a GOD."

"I wish everyone would stop referring to him as a God. He's not a God. I mean he's good and everything, but not a God as everyone keeps referring to him as. I mean do you think a God would leave his girlfriend who he fought to save in that stupid cave just to leave her while she was fighting for her life." I said clearly pissed off.

"Look Rose, I don't know him but did you ever think that maybe you almost being killed could've scared him?"

"What are you talking about Dimitri Belikov is not scared of anything."

"All I am saying is if I was him and my girlfriend was grabbed by a Strigoi and was bitten, knowing that I wasn't able to protect her and on top of that she ended up in a coma, not knowing if she was ever going to wake up. I would feel like I failed her and to be honest I wouldn't be able to stand around and watch her die or be stuck in a coma for the rest of her life." I understood where Anthony was coming from but it still doesn't help the fact that he broke my heart.

"I know what you are saying and I just can't help but to feel hurt and heartbroken. I feel like he is punishing me for what happened in the cave. I never meant to be grabbed and bitten by that fucking Strigoi." At this point I was in tears. He pulled me into a hug.

"Look Dimitri made the wrong choice but maybe if you talked to him you would understand why he left. Let me ask you this, do you get sick when the Strigoi's are around?"

"Yeah I do but that night they attacked before I could react. I was near the entrance of the cave when I was grabbed. Everyone was out of the caves and heading back to the academy. They didn't know I was grabbed until I screamed."

"So let me ask you this if the roles were reversed. What would you have done?" With that said he got up and walked out of my room. I put my head in my hands and just started crying. I had to figure things out I had to sit down and really think about everything that had happened.

* * *

**There's chapter 7 for you guys I hope you like it and I didn't mess it up. Please Review and let me know what you guys think. **


	9. The Mall

**Oh Anthony**

**Yes Cindy**

**Will you do me a favor? **

**Depends what it is.**

**I need you to do the Disclaimer for me.**

**No have Dimitri do it.**

**I would but he's with that bitch Tasha.**

**Fine, Cindy does not own the rights to any of the characters Mrs**.** Mead does.**

**Special thanks to ItaSaku1 for being my Beta.**

* * *

**The Mall**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm going off. You would think after being unconscious for 3 days I wouldn't be so tired but I was. I picked up the stupid alarm clock and threw across the room. It hit the door and shattered into a million pieces. Then I remembered what today was it was my birthday. I was officially 18 and legal. At that last thought I had to laugh at it. I was finally legal but the main reason I couldn't wait to be 18 and legal was no longer here.

"Happy Birthday Rose" Lissa said though the bond.

"Thanks Liss."

"Rose did you forget that you are supposed to be going to the mall with Adrian."

"Oh fuck I did forget shit. I got to get ready damn."

"Don't worry that's why I sneaked into your room yesterday and set your alarm for you."

"Thanks Liss. What time is it?"

"It's 10 am so you better get up and get ready or Adrian's going to leave you behind." she said while laughing.

After I heard what time it was I got up. I grabbed my clothes and I walked in to my bathroom I turned on the water till it was at the right temperature I jumped in. I just let the hot water wash over my body which does help relax me a lot. Once I got out and got dressed. I hurried over to the academy's parking lot to see that my dad was standing with Adrian. Adrian must have brought a new car I thought to myself.

"Good morning Beautiful" Adrian said.

"Good morning Rose" Abe said.

"Good morning guys."

"Happy Birthday!" Adrian said while wrapping his arms around me.

"Thanks, are you ready to go Adrian?

"Yup I hope its ok but I invited Chantel, Drew and Alex to come along"

"Yea its cool I just want to get to the mall"

"Rose before you go I wanted to give you this" Abe said while handing me a little box.

"Thanks" I said as I opened the box.

When I opened it I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it how did you get me a driver's licenses? Don't I have to take a test or something?

"When you are me then you can get pretty much anything you want and you are 18 and old enough to Drive." Abe said

"To bad I don't have a car to drive?"

"Well actually you do sweetie. This is your birthday gift" Abe said pointing to the escalade that Adrian was leaning on.

"OMG I can't believe it I have my own car!" I screamed while jumping up and down.

"Don't mention it you will need your own car one day"

"Thank you so much Dad" I said while giving him a hug.

"So Rose can I drive" Adrian asked.

"Adrian you could but then you would need plastic surgery. Now get your fucking Royal ass off of my new Escalade." I said with my man eating smile.

I still couldn't get over my excitement. I was speechless.

"Oh by the way here this is also for you" Abe said while handing me a card.

"What is it?"

"It's a credit card and it's attached to my account so you have unlimited resources but don't go crazy with it."

"Thank you so much. Don't worry I won't go overboard with it."

After I gave Abe a hug I saw Drew, Chantel and Alex coming. Well we should really be getting going.

"Rose would you like to drive your new car?" Adrian asked.

"You bet I would" I said as I ran over the driver side door, and as I was getting in the driver seat.

"Rose you can't leave just yet" Abe yelled.

"What! Why the fuck not?"

"You have to wait for the four guardians who are also going with you."

"What the fuck! Why I am I just hearing about this now."

"Rose, did you really think that you were going to be allowed to go off campus with 3 royals and only two novices did you?"

"Umm yea because you have the two best novices in the business and we are both shadow kissed."

"There's no doubting that you and Alex are the best but you are going out with Adrian and Drew who are the Queen's nephews. With that said it doesn't matter just how good you are and you know the Queen already hates you." Abe stating the facts.

"Wait Abe my aunt doesn't hate Rose" Adrian commented.

"Adrian don't be stupid you and I both know that the Queen hates Rose and you know it's because she thinks that the two of you are having a teenage love affair." Abe said.

About five minutes later the four guardians finally showed up. I recognized them, they were Abe's private guardians. Guardian Mikhail Tanner he worked here at the academy two years ago before Lissa and I went on our two year vacation. The other guardians I never really met just seen them around.

"Rose this is Guardian Jay Mendez, Guardian Jason Perez and Guardian Michael Simensky they have been with me for five years and they are tough" Abe told me.

"Ok well it's nice to officially meet both of you but we really need to get going if we are going to make it to the mall in time to shop" I said pissed off at the situation.

"I agree Ms. Hathaway" Guardian Perez said as he walked over the driver seat.

"Umm Excuse me Guardian Perez, but you're not driving my new Escalade before I even get to break it in, and it's Rose not Ms. Hathaway that's my mother."

With that said he moved to the passer side but Alex has already beat him to it.

It was a 2 hour drive to the mall and it took us another 30 minutes to find parking. Once we finally found parking and got in to the mall it was almost 1pm the mall busy as usual. Ok so as we walked through the mall. I noticed that Adrian, Guardian Tanner and Guardian Simensky were walking away from the group.

"Where the hell do you think the three of you are going?"

"Well Guardian Simensky and Guardian Tanner are going with me to do some shopping." Adrian said with his stupid little smirk on his face."

"Like the hell you are, Adrian we are to stick together as a group. I will be not be held responsible for your stupid ass getting killed."

"Look Rose we will be right back if anything we will meet you at the food court ok."

"Simensky, Tanner anything happens to him I will personally kick your ass and then have Abe set both your asses on fire to get rid of your bodies got it."

"As if you could really take us fully trained guardians down don't make me laugh." Guardian Tanner said while trying not to laugh.

"Guardian Tanner I wouldn't bet on that I think she could take you I mean come on Guardian Belikov was her mentor" Adrian stated.

"You know what all three of you guys get out of my face before I really do show you just how good I am."

As they walked off I started to think to myself. Why is it that men always think that they are better guardians then women. I mean yea a lot of women do stay home to take care of the kids but come on women are just as good maybe even better than them. Then Adrian mentioning Dimitri's name that just made it worse I mean he knows that I'm still not over him and on top of all that, today should have been the day where Dimitri and I would have been able to officially be together without the risk of him losing his job or worse jail, but instead he is in Chicago playing house with Tasha ugh I really wish I understand why he did what he did. I was so caught up in my thinking that I didn't even realize that Alex was talking to me.

"Rose are you ok?"

"What oh yea I am fine just thinking that's all."

"Well if you ever need anyone to talk to just know that I am here for you alright." Alex said while giving me a little smile

"I know it's just that today should have been the best birthday ever and I just feel like shit."

"Well hopefully we can change that alright just relax and have fun."

"I doubt it but maybe it will change. So where are we going first?"

"I think us girls should go one way and the boys go another?" Chantel said

"How about Guardian Mendez goes with Drew and Alex and Guardian Perez goes with us. That way there are 2 guardians with each Moroi and then we will all meet up at the food court in about 2 hours."

"That sounds good but are you sure that's its safe? Guardian Perez asked

"Yea I mean Alex and I are both Shadow kissed and we can sense when Strigoi are near so that will give us the heads ups."

"Alright let's go so we can get back to the Academy before night falls." Guardian Mendez said.

With that said we went on our way. As we're walking I asked,

"So Chantel where are we headed first?"

Chantel looked at me with a smirk and I was actually afraid that I was in for more then I actually felt like doing.

"Victoria Secret I have to get some things for Drew if you know what I mean." This was going to be a long day.

After three hours of shopping we all met up at the food court to get something to eat. I didn't think that I would like hanging out with Chantel since most Royals were stuck up but she was just like Lissa very down to earth.

"Rose I think we should go get a manicures and pedicures for tonight."

"I could use one so yeah let's do it."

So we got up and headed to the salon. As we got there we noticed that there weren't that many people so we were taken in right away. Chantel got her nails both hand and feet nails painted with a pink design on them to match her pink dress. I got my nails painted purple on it. As we were talking out Chantel suggest that we also get our hair done.

"So Rose are you going to cut your hair short when you graduate?" Jason asked

"Please Rose would never cut her hair." He said then he whispered in my ear.

"You would never cut it because Dimitri loves your hair." He knew how to get to me but he had a point.

"You know what Adrian you are right I would never cut it because he did love it and he supposed to have loved me too." I said and then I did something that I never thought that I would image doing I walked back into the salon.

"Yes may I help you?" the girl at the desk asked

"Yes you can, I would like to get my hair cut and donate it to Locks of Love."

The girl looked at me like I was crazy. I mean my hair was down to my ass so I guess I was but I needed a change.

"Ok we can do that for you. In fact since I am the owner I will do it for you."

We started walking towards a chair.

"Rose I was only joking with you."

"You know what Adrian I need a change and to help me get over him I am going to cut the one thing he loved so much and in the process I am helping children in need."

"So miss where would you like to me to cut it at and how would you like me to style it." I picked up a magazine that had Rihanna's picture on it.

"I want my hair like that and can you change the color to like fire engine red?"

The look on Adrian's face was priceless.

"Are you sure you want to cut it all off?"

"Yes I need a new change in my life and I am starting with my hair."

Everyone was now in the salon Chantel was crying because she couldn't believe that I would cut everything off like it was nothing. I mean its hair and it will grow back. Alex had a little smirk on his face Drew just hugged Chantel and told her that it would grow back and he was trying his hardest to hold back the laugh that wanted to escape.

The woman cut the hair and it really didn't faze me at all in fact I felt a little better.

"Do you still want to dye it fire engine red?"

"No I like the way it looks now thank you again."

I paid for the haircut and began to walk out.

"OMG Lissa is going to kill you when she sees what you did."

"Don't you think you will be in trouble as well Adrian?"

"Oh crap I should have had Andrew compel you."

We all laughed at the look on Adrian's face while we headed back to the car for go home.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please Review they make me happy (: and it encourages me to write fast to get the new chapter up and then you the readers are happy (:**


	10. The Attack

So sorry for the delay but my computer crashed and I just got a new computer. Again thank you for being so patient and you guys are the best! Lots of love to you *hugs* everyone. So please enjoy and again a special thanks to my wonderful Beta ItaSaku1 you are the best.

* * *

**The Attack**

We had just gotten in the car, and I started it up and began to pull out. We had just left the mall. We took a little longer then we wanted to it was now 7pm and it was starting to get dark. After about an hour and half of driving towards the academy, Alex and I both looked at each other. We knew we were about to be attacked.

"Be ready there are Strigoi around." I said

"What are you talking about Hathaway there are no Strigoi around?" Guardian Perez said while laughing. Then all of a sudden something jumped out hit the front of my truck. So I made a quick turn into an empty parking lot. Shit, those fucking Strigoi better not have put a fucking dent in my truck.

"Alex when we get out. You jump in the driver seat and drive them back to the Academy."

"Wait, what? Are you crazy?"

"Alex, listen you and I have the tracking system on the Strigoi. So you will be able to tell if they are following you or not. When you get to the gate at the Academy and give them our location and tell them we need back up."

"What the hell Rose that idea sucks."

"Adrian shut up. My main job here is to protect the Moroi and if you are just sitting here in the truck then you're asking to be attacked by them. So while we fight you guys will be safe in the truck while Alex is driving."

At that moment I got my nausea feeling again. Everyone that was fighting got out of the truck and prepared to fight. I saw that Alex was now in the driver seat and was putting his seat belt on. Everyone was on alert, and then we saw them there were about 15 of them. There were four fully trained guardians and one bad ass novice.

"Oh look what we have here, the famous Rose Hathaway. I see that you cut your hair since the last time I saw you."

"Yeah I did but it still won't stop me from killing you. It sure the hell won't stop any of us from killing all of you."

Before I knew it they came at us like bees on honey. I had 3 of them on me and I was fighting them all at the same time. I guess they thought that I wouldn't be able to handle it. I punched the girl Strigoi in the mouth and I ran my stake across the other guy's face he let out a scream. The third one must have just been turned because she sure didn't know how to fight and I was able to stake her fast. One down two to go. I hear the truck start up. I swear Alex better be driving those damn Moroi back to the academy. I was in mid fight with the two Strigoi when the guy fell to his knees. I couldn't figure out what happened I was too busy now fighting the female Strigoi. She threw a punch which I was able to dodge but just barely. I threw a punch and made contact with her jaw. I ran my stake across her chest at the same time. She let out a painful scream. I turned and saw that the other Strigoi was still on the ground in a daze so I took the opportunity and staked him.

* * *

Lissa's POV

I was walking with Christian to the library when my cell phone rang. I looked down at the caller id and saw that it was Adrian.

"Hey Adrian what's up?" I asked as Christian rolled his eyes.

"Lissa come to the front gate ASAP and bring Christian."

"WHAT! Why what happened is Rose alright?" I asked as I began to panic.

"We were attacked on the way back from the mall and Rose and the other guardians got out to fight while Anthony drove us all back to campus.'

"OH MY GOD! How many were there?" I asked as I began to run towards the gates while pulling Christian with me.

"I don't know maybe 10 or 12. I didn't really take the chance to count Lissa! I just know that before we took off I made one of the strigoi freeze until I couldn't see him anymore."

"Alright we are at the front gates. Where are you guys?"

"We are pulling in right now."

At that moment I saw the SUV pulling in and I also saw two more black SUV's pulling up. Guardians began to start piling out of them.

"What going on Anthony?" Guardian Alto asked while getting out of the driver side of the first SUV.

"We were attacked about 30 minutes from here. Rose and the other guardians stayed behind to fight."

"WHAT! Why didn't one of the guardians come with you?"

"Because the guardians stayed to fight them off so none of them would attack the moroi. You and I both know that strigoi are way faster than a SUV. " Alex told Guardian Alto.

"Guardian Alto we can deal with this later but right now we need to go help our fellow guardians; there could be more than there was when they left so we need to hurry. Princess and Lord Ivashkov please come with us. We may need your help we don't know if anyone is in need of help." Alberta informed us.

"What about me? I helped Rose when the school was attacked, and I can help keep Lissa and Adrian safe."

"Your right Lord Ozera you come along too. We could use a fire user."

We all piled up in one of the SUV's. While we drove my phone buzzed, I looked down to see that I had a message from Dimitri. I read it quickly already knowing that it was one of his daily messages asking how Rose was doing and usually it was a good one but today I was still unsure.

So I begin to type quickly.

"Rose and the other guardians were attacked on their way back from the mall. Rose stayed to fight and sent the morois back with another novice, text you with more info later.

~Lissa~

I put my phone back into my pocket and tried to stay focused on the task at hand. I could not, in fact I would not break down till I know what was going on. I had to be strong for Rose and those other guardians who put their life on the line for Adrian, Andrew and Chantel. After driving for about 10 minutes and I was sure Alberta broke the speed limit we came across the guardians and sure enough there were at least 20 to 30 more stigois. I saw Rose and was shocked to see that she cut off all of her hair; I am going to have to give her hell later. She was fighting off a strigoi; when she was surrounded by at least six. Christian saw this as well and opened the door and began shooting fire balls at the stigois. I saw that he was trying to even the game out for those guardians who had the most on them. While he was shooting fire balls to help out Guardian Alto I saw a strigoi out of the corner of my eye approaching the SUV.

"CHRISTIAN WATCH OUT!" As soon as the words left my mouth that strigoi was on the ground burning. I was so worried about Christian and our safety that I hadn't noticed what was going on with Rose. I looked over to where Rose was at and I saw Alex fighting.

"Where's Rose at did anyone see if she was taken?" I yelled while beginning to panic due to the fact that at the moment I couldn't feel the bond.

"Look she's over there with Alex!" Adrian yelled.

I turned to see where he was pointing at and that's when I lost it.

"ROSE!"

* * *

**OHHHH, I left a cliffy. I wonder what happened to Rose? I guess you will have to just review to find out. *giggles* if you guys like add me on Facebook. I have a group there. There will be chapter teasers, summaries from upcoming stories and much more. **

** www . facebook groups / 441404629212490 /**


	11. You're Worth It

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Special thanks to my wonderful Beta ItaSaku1 you are the best. If you have Facebook come join my fanfiction group.

** www. facebook groups / 441404629212490 /**

**If that doesn't work type in VampirePrincessCindy FanFiction**

**Ncisfangirl – You know that's the same thing my husband tells me. LOL**

**Disclaimer**: I only own Alexander, Andrew, and Chantel. Everyone else belongs to the wonderful Richelle Mead. (I always forget to post this)

* * *

_**You're Worth It**_

Adrian POV

I was sitting in the SUV with Lissa while Chris was throwing fireballs out the door to help the guardians. He was a really good fighter. I just wish he would get over his jealousy of me. He keeps thinking that something is going to happen between Lissa and me. Don't get me wrong Lissa is beautiful but she's like a little sister to me. Our families used to be really great friends. Even when we were younger I had seen Rose from afar and even then she had my attention. Although I would never tell anyone that especially now; then Rose really will think that I am stalking her. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Lissa yelling.

"CHRISTIAN WATCH OUT!" By the time that I turned I saw the Strigoi fall to the ground on fire.

"Where's Rose at did anyone see if she was taken?" She yelled. I was scanning the battlefield when I saw her.

"Look she's over there with Alex!" I yelled.

She turned to see where I was pointing at and that's when she lost it.

"ROSE!"

As the word left her mouth I saw Rose my little Dhampir get hit across the head with a hard punch and her fall to the ground. She wasn't moving, but the Strigoi who had knocked her out was on the ground in flames. I pushed Lissa and Chris out of the way and begin to run as fast as I could. My lungs felt like they were about to bust.

"Fuck I need to stop smoking." I said out loud to no one in particular. As I got closer to Rose I saw a Strigoi come after me, but soon he was on the floor dead thanks to Alex staking him from the back. I looked up to him and gave him a quick nod. Once I was next to Rose I put my hand over her head and begun to heal her. When a Strigoi grabbed me by the back of my shirt and yanked me up. He then turned me to face him.

"Well what do we have here? An Ivashkov and the queen's favorite at that." He said while smiling and showing me his fangs. I should have been afraid but at the moment I wasn't I wanted to kill this monster and get back to helping Rose. I looked down to where Rose was lying at and prayed that she would wake up soon.

"Awe isn't that sweet the royal Moroi has a toy Dhampir. I bet she taste great doesn't she?"

"I wouldn't know." I told him honestly.

"Well it doesn't really matter since you will be dead in a matter of seconds." He leaned down and I felt his breathe on my neck. I don't know what happened but I felt like my body was on fire. I was angry at the fact that he assumed that Rose was my blood donor and worst yet that she was a blood whore. I was angry at the fact that she was hurting because of Belikov, and because she was always suffering from the darkness from Lissa. All of a sudden I was dropped to the ground. I looked up at the Strigoi and saw that he was on fire. I looked over to Chris but he wasn't even looking my way. Who the hell set the Strigoi on fire? I couldn't worry about that at the moment I had to take care of Rose. I went back to checking on Rose when I saw that her aura had brightened a little more than what it was, I picked her up and carried her back to the SUV. Christian saw this and began to cover me with his fire balls I could see that he was starting to get tired and weak.

I was just glad that Abe had put some blood bags in the SUV before Rose got there. He had told me that he had done it because we were going out in the sun and it would weaken us. I got in the car and went to the back seat and laid Rose on it with her head resting in my lap.

"OMG is she ok?" Lissa asked. I could tell from her aura that she had been panicking.

"I don't know I healed her; the best I could before that Strigoi had grabbed me. But her aura is looking better."

"Let me try to heal her more."  
"Stop, Christian needs you, there is a cooler under your seat grab it; give him a bag of blood and also give me one as well."

"Wait why are there blood bags in Rose's SUV?"  
"Abe put them in here before we left he said with the sun up that we might need them."

"Oh ok I guess that makes sense."

She reached under her seat and pulled the cooler out and grabbed four bags. She handed me two of them and I greedily drank them. It tasted horrible but it was helping.

"Here Christian drink these before you pass out." She said ripping a hole in two of them so she could hold it for him to drink. His color began to look better and his fire balls became stronger. That's when I remembered.

"Thank you Christian for setting that Strigoi that had me on fire."

They both turned to me like I had lost my mind.

"What are you talking about? I think that spirit has finally made you go crazy because I didn't set that Strigoi on fire. In fact I never even saw you get grabbed by one. I was helping Alberta and Stan." He said while sitting down on the seat since the fighting had calmed down.

"Wait if you didn't do it then who did?" I asked with my brows furrowed.

"Adrian what if you did it?" Lissa asked.

"I can't I am not a fire user."

"What were you feeling at the moment?" Christian asked me while drinking another bag of blood.

"I was angry at the Strigoi for grabbing me and stopping me from helping Rose. I was also angry at the fact that he implied that Rose was a blood whore and that she is always taking the darkness from Lissa." I said the last part while looking down at Rose who was still sleeping.

"Adrian I didn't know that you felt that way about her taking my darkness."

"It wasn't just that, I was angry about Belikov leaving her too. How could anyone walk away from her like that?"

"I don't think we know the real reason why he left but I can see that you really do love her and it's not some crush like everyone thinks." Lissa said while looking at Rose.

"Adrian if you want my opinion I think you are the better choice for her. I mean you did just risk your life to save her and you did tap into an element that you are not known for using."

"Yeah we should test that out more when we get back to the academy." Lissa said excitedly.

"I am not leaving Rose till she wakes up. I need to know she is okay." I told them while tightened my grip on Rose. I was never going to let her go for someone else to hurt. I would risk my life for her again and do it until the day I die. I really do love her I just wish she could see that it's not just a silly school boy crush.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't even realize that the Guardians had gotten in the SUV and we were currently driving back to the Academy. Once there Guardian Alto went to take Rose out of my arms. I let him take her while I got out, but once I was out I took her back from him and took her to the clinic. I know how much she hates it there but at the moment I didn't care and I would deal with her later. Dr. Olendzski greeted me as I walked in.

"Oh my, what happened this time?" She asked while looking over Rose.

"We were attacked on the way back and she and the other guardians stayed to fight. We came back to the academy to get back up and we got back she was still fighting till she took a hard hit to the head. I tried healing her the best I could."

"Okay let's get her hooked up to an IV and get her hooked up so I can get a brain scan." She said to one of the nurses and then she led us to a private room.

I laid her on the bed, the nurses and Dr. Olendzski began to work on her. Then nurses hooked her up to a few machines, while Dr. Olendzski checked her vitals and her eyes. I stood along the wall just waiting for them to finish. I had the urge to stay with Rose till she woke up. If only she knew how much I loved her.

After about ten minutes they were finally finished. I pulled the chair up next to her bed and placed my hand into hers. I don't know how long I sat there for when the darkness begin to take over. I was woken up by someone touching my hair. When I lifted my head up I saw that Rose was awake.

"Hey how are you feeling?"

"I feel like I got run over by a semi-truck. What happened?"

"A Strigoi caught you off guard and clocked you pretty hard in the head."

"So that's why my head hurts like hell."

"That and you hit the ground hard. When I got to you, your aura was almost non-existent. I healed you till a Strigoi grabbed me up and..." I was cut off by Rose yelling at me.

"YOU WHAT! ADRIAN ARE YOU STUPID! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED! YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE RISKED YOUR LIFE FOR ME I AM NOT WORTH IT!" She screamed at me. I don't know what came over me but maybe it was the fact that she said she wasn't worth it.

"Rose you are worth it to ME! I LOVE YOU! You're also worth it to Lissa, Christian, Eddie, and your family. You may not think you're worth it but we SURE AS HELL DO!"

"Dimitri doesn't think I am worth it." She said while looking down at her feet."

"Belikov must have thought you were to run back into that cave and save you! You didn't see his face when he thought you were dead. You didn't see how he was ORDERED away from your bedside to take a shower and get out of his clothes, which by the way was covered in your blood! He may be an asshole because he left you while you were fighting for your life, but I saw him before he left. I can honestly tell you that it hurt him like hell to do so. SO DON'T EVER SAY THAT YOUR NOT WORTH FIGHTING FOR!" I said as I got up and pulled her into my arms. I couldn't believe that I just defending that Russian ass. She began to cry, so I just held her while she cried and let everything out. It was the first time since the attack that she had really cried.

* * *

**Ok so tell me what you guys think? Good ? Bad? What I love hearing from you guys. **


	12. A New Mentor

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Special thanks to my wonderful Beta ItaSaku1 you are the greatest.

VampirePrincessCindy

Disclaimer: I own the plot, Andrew and Alex. Everyone belongs to the wonderful Richelle Mead. (I always forget to post this)

* * *

A New Mentor

It's been a week since the attack on us while we were on our way home from the mall. I had made a full recovery thanks to Adrian healing me. But Dr. Olendeski still insisted that I take a week off of school to relax. I mean I don't mind a week of not having to go to Stan's class but damn I miss training. I was only on my way to the Guardian building to see Alberta in her office. I was getting assigned my new mentor this morning. Honestly I don't want a new mentor I want Dimitri back. My mind keeps drifting off to him. I miss him so much I wish I knew what I did to make him leave. Down in my heart I know why he left me for Tasha. So he could have a family that he always dreamed about, but I would never be able to give him.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I wasn't watching where I was walking. I ran into Alex which causes him to drop the Styrofoam boxes that he was carrying.

"SHIT! Why don't you watch where you are going?" Alex yells, but when sees it's me he smiles.

"Sorry I was lost in thought."

"It's okay I was actually on my way to bring you the food before I go meet with Guardian Petrov to see who will be mentoring me while I am here."

"Huh I am on my way to her office as well. Today they assign me my new mentor as well." I state while looking at my feet.

"You don't look too happy about getting a new mentor."I take a deep breath before speaking.

"It's just that by getting a new mentor, it makes everything real. I mean by replacing Dimitri it conforms my worst fear, which is that he choose her over me. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah I understand completely. In my opinion if he choose her over you then honestly he must have been blind or stupid, might even been both. One day you will find your prince charming and he will treat you like the princess that you are." He says while pulling me into a hug.

"I thought Dimitri was my prince charming but he turned out to be nothing, but a wart infested toad."Alex bent over laughing so hard that I thought he might bust a gut, but

soon I was holding my stomach laughing along with him. People who were out and walking around gave us strange looks but I didn't care. It was the first time since before the academy was attacked that I really laughed. Maybe there is life after heartbreak.

After finally regaining composure of ourselves. We got up off the ground and jogged to the Guardians building. I knew we were late because when we got to the door one of the guardians was coming out stopped us.

"Rose, Alex you're late. Guardian Petrov and Guardian Miller have been waiting for you two for almost a half an hour. What do the two of you have to say for yourselves?"

"Things happen, people run late. Relax dude (a/n: can you image Rose saying dude. lol) it's not the army for crying out loud. Besides everyone know Rose Hathaway is NEVER on time. Shit I will probably be late for my own funeral." I tell him as I push by to go inside, and of

course Alex is right behind me.

"Rose I can't believe you just said that to a guardian!"

"Please they are just like all the other dhampirs here 1/2 human and 1/2 vampire. I mean please we late, big deal life is too short to be rushing around. We should know that better than anyone here. Besides in a few months we will be risking our lives for our charges, and some of

them don't even deserve to be saved from the Strigoi but it's our duty to protect them. So for now I am going to enjoy life and not stress so much. Of course I will still be serious about my training because Lissa is the only family I have even though we aren't blood related. She's

still my sister."

"I know what you mean, but I can't risk being laid back to enjoy life. I have to stay focus so I can protect Andrew at all times. You said it yourself the academy has been attacked once what makes you think they can't do it again. Rose we were even attacked 30 minutes for the

school. I wouldn't be surprised if they were somewhere nearby waiting for an important royal moroi or us to leave the safety of the wards. Just think about what I just said and everything that has happened to you in the past month." Alex tells me.

I think about the year of my life instead. Being on the run with Lissa. Dimitri finding us and dragging us back here. Mia and her friends making our lives a living hell. Victor and his damn lust charm and him kidnapping Lissa. The ski trip: Tasha and Dimitri. The first time I met

Adrian and how I thought he was such an annoying pain in my ass but he turned out to be one of my best friends. Trying to prove to everyone I was mature and responsible. Mason and Me: our last time together and how we fought for the last time. How we were captured by those humans who were working for Isaiah and how we were held prisoners. How we

escaped from there. How Mason came back to help me which in the end cost him his life. Dimitri and I in the gym and how I kissed him. Our stolen kisses around campus. Our training sessions, how I beat him in the field experiment. Jesse and his stupid cult hurting Lissa. But most of all THE CABIN. Then that attack that changed my life forever. Those few seconds in the cave when I let my guard down to enjoy a moment of happiness I felt in my life. All to be ruined by that freaking strigoi. I almost lost my life that day. I can't even image what Dimitri must have felt that day. At that thought it hit me. He probably left thinking I was going to die or something, but then again he lost Ivan. Honestly I don't think he would have left because of that. Maybe he realized \what I just told Alex. That life is too short. So he decided that he wanted to live his life to the fullest and have that family that he has always wanted. I can't blame him but I can wish him the best of luck with his life.

I had just reached to turn the knob to open the door to Alberta's office when it was pulled open by a man. A tall dark drop dead gorgeous man. He had huge muscles. I notice that he has a buzz cut and has dark brown eyes that you could just get lost in and those prefect lips.

(A/n: picture Dwayne "The Rock "Johnson"). He was standing there looking at me.

"Can you get out of my way so I can get in?"

"I am sorry. I was blinded momentary by your beauty. By any chance are you an angel?" He says while smiling. I must say though he does have a nice smile.

"Thank you but you have been sadly misinformed. I am anything but an angel. I am more like the devil in disguise." I whisper in his ear as I slide past him.

"That's enough flirting Guardian Miller." Alberta says to him in her no nonsense voice.

"Yes Ma'ma."

"Now that Rose and Alex having finally showed up. We can finally get this meeting going since Guardian Miller has a shift in five minutes. Rose and Alex meet your new mentor Guardian Miller. Guardian Miller meet you two new students."I begin to look back and forth between Guardian Miller and Alberta. Was she trying to kill me? I mean come on first Dimitri and now him! Ugh I really don't know if I can survive my teenage hormones. I wonder if I could request Guardian Alto to mentor me. I mean I won't be getting distracted all the time. On the bright side I would get revenge for all those times he kicked me out of his class and got me the detention or suspended. My thoughts were interrupted by Alex.

"So let me get this straight Guardian Miller is going to be mentoring both of us?"

"Yes Alex he will be is that a problem for you?"

"No of course not. I was just wondering how that would work?"

"Well Alex, both you and Rose will be reporting to the gym every morning two hours before class and two hours after school. DO NOT BE LATE!" Guardian Miller tells us and he made sure to stress the last four words to us.

"No offense Guardian Miller but honestly if you are all that great then how come I have never heard of you? I mean come one everyone knows that if you're a bad ass guardian like my mother and ex-mentor. Than everyone should know who you are but unfortunately no one here does. Oh by the way I am never on time you can even check my record."

"Rose! I don't know what has gotten into you lately but you WILL NOT disrespect Guardian Miller or any other guardian at this school! Do you understand me?" Alberta scolds me."Why not we are all the same bread I don't think any of them can lay golden eggs!" I shot back at her. I Rose Hathaway just disrespected the one person I never would have

disrespected. I take a deep breath and look back at Alberta who is in complete shock.

"I am sorry it must be the darkness that I have been taking from Lissa this past week being on bed rest I haven't had a chance to release/ work it out." I inform her. She looks back at me with an understanding look.

"Guardian Miller you should also know that both Alex and Rose are shadow kissed. So they sometimes take too much of darkness from their bond mates, which can cause them to act out or backlash at you."

"Shadow Kissed like and Anna?" He asks.

"Yes just like them. Rose here is bonded to Vasilissa Dragomir. Alex is bonded to. Andrew Ivashkov. Both Andrew and Vasilissa are spirit users, and when they use their magic Rose and Alex takes the negative magic effects away from them." Alberta explains to him.

"So to change the subject. Guardian Miller do you have a first name? What Academy did you go to and who is your charge that are you guarding since you left the Academy?" I fire off at him. He looks at me while giving me this flirty smirk. God I wish he would stop that.

"I would love to answer your questions but I have a shift I must get too. So I will see you both tomorrow morning at 5am in the gym. So at 7am you guys could still shower and eat before class. Also make sure you both get a goodnight sleep you guys will be needing it. Don't eat

before coming to the gym. I don't want puke all over the place." He barked out at us. Ugh I am going to need Adrian's help to find the dirt on this Guardian Miller guy.

After leaving the guardian building. I was starving. Thank goodness it was lunch. When I got to the cafeteria I saw that the whole gang was here. Alex and I look at each other and the silent words were spoken. We both took off running to get into line. I grab my tray and I load it up. I made sure to grab a cheeseburger, order of curly fries, two slices of pepperoni pizza, the biggest brownie I could find, three chocolate chip cookies, a turkey sub and two bottles of mountain dew. I was starving ok. I walked over to the table with the gang and of course Sparky had some damn snarky comment about my lunch.

"Damn Rose what are you eating for three?"

"Yes I am Sparky; you want to know their names?"

"Oh my god Rose you and Adrian already know the sex of the babies!" Adrian choked on his sandwich which in return everyone laughed at.

"Of course Fire Crotch. Their names are ME, MYSELF AND I!" I tell him as I pick up his cake and smash it into his face.

"Hey Sparky are you thirsty? I bet you are that cake looks dry. Here let me help you there." I say as I picked up his milk and pour it over his head.

"Rose have you lose your mind?" Lissa yells at me.

"No I haven't but I am so sick of everyone commenting about what I eat. You bitch if I don't eat and he makes jokes at how much I eat when I do. I am just so fucking sick of it!" I shout at her.

"Lil dhampir please calm down..."Adrian was cut off by Lissa

"I ask you because I care and I worry about you, but Christian did nothing to you. Yes he jokes maybe a little bit much but so do you. God ever since Dimitri left you been just so damn depressed and now you act like a fucking bitch to your friends?"

"You know your right I have been acting like a fucking bitch to my friends, and you know what it's because of you! I am this way because I take all that fucking darkness I take from you and a real friend would be concern with her best friend who was fighting to protect you.

Instead you fucking scream watch out and in that moment thinking u were talking to me. I got distracted and gave that fucking strigoi the chance to get a shot in on me!" I yelled right back at her. I got up grabbed my tray and walked back to my room with it. Yes I have been snappy today but it's because of all this damn darkness. Any normal person knows that when you have a strigoi and guardians fighting you don't fucking yell "Watch out!" If it wasn't for Adrian risking his life to come and heal me, I would have been dead or worst awakened. All

because she was so worried about Christian I mean I get it she loves him, but she wasn't even a foot away from him when she yelled. That day was when I actually wished I was bonded to Adrian instead of Lissa. I had just gotten to my room. I walked over to my desk and placed my

tray down so I could eat. I picked up a slice of pizza when there was a knock on my door.

"GO AWAY!" I yelled back at the door. I waited a minute nothing so again I went to eat my food when again there is another freaking knock at the door. I toss my pizza back on the tray and walk over to the door. As I open it I see Adrian leaning against the door frame.

"Can I help you Adrian?" I ask so ever sweetly.

"Rose put this on and what do you need." Adrian asks me while slipping a ring on my finger.

"Adrian how many times have I told you I am not marring you?" Adrian laughed and just shook his head at me.

"Rose it's not that kind of ring, it's a spirit charmed ring. It's to help with the darkness."

"Thank you Adrian at least someone cares. Do you want to come in?" I ask while walking back to my desk to eat.

"Yeah sure. You know Lissa is very upset at what happened back there."I turn to give him my death glare.

"Don't you think I know that?" I tell him while pointing to my head.

"I have a direct line to Lissa's emotions. I know how she's feeling. I will talk to her later about.

"I sit down and take a bite out of my pizza.

"So what do you need help with?" He asks as if it's the most normal thing in the world.

"Yeah I need your help gathering some info about someone."

"Is it anyone I know?"

"Ummm I am not sure he's a new guardian here. His name is Guardian Miller. Do you know him?"

"I have heard of him but I really dont know anything about him. Here let me use your computer."

"Wait why you have to use my computer. Why not go use your laptop?" I ask him while giving him my glare. If he uses mine and the bitch Queen found out and traced it back to my computer. I will be thrown in jail for the rest of my life. I think he finally figured it out why I didn't want him to use it.

"Fine I will go use mine and I will have a file for you at dinner ok."

He says while getting up and walking towards the door.

"Yup prefect." I reply back to him in between bites of pizza.

"I'll see you later little dhampir, and don't for get to talk to Lissa." He tells me seriously, and then he's gone. Ugh I how am I supposed to talk to Lissa about anything. Honestly she

probably doesn't even know half of the stuff that's going on with me. I

take a deep breath before continuing to eat my lunch.

After I had finished my lunch I became board. Since I was on bed rest and everyone one was still in class. I decided to read. Yes I know Rose Hathaway reading oh my. I picked up one of the books that Mia had brought me. It was a birthday gift. I found out later that night that Lissa had planned a surprise party for me but that got pushed back till I was officially off of bed rest. Anyways she got me a series called Fifty Shades, and told me that it would help with my moods. Whatever that meant, I had heard a lot about these books. Some people say it sucks but others says it's amazing well I guess I would have to find out for myself if it was good or not. Besides Mia keeps asking me how I like them but I keep telling her I haven't read them yet. So I start reading the first book and I found myself getting lost in it. I was half way through the first book when there was a knock on my door. I got up thinking it was Adrian but I was surprised to see Lissa standing there instead.

* * *

Ok Dolls there you have it. Please be kind and review. Thank you. Sorry about all the cursing. I was in a bad mood when I wrote this. *hides behind the door*


End file.
